Celos
by PaulaaNovoa
Summary: Marron tenia una vida perfecta, una hermosa familia, amigos increíbles y una hermosa relación. Trunks era sin duda el amor de su vida de eso nunca había tenido duda hasta que un repentino cambio en él había convertido su relación en una guerra diaria. podrá Marron luchar por este amor o se dará cuenta que no se puede luchar sola una guerra se dos.
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por leer! Espero y les guste esta nueva historia. Espero con ansias que así sea, y también que dejen sus reviews! No olvide dejarme sus opiniones!

❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Marron observaba su mirada, sus palabras y sobretodo esa manera tan brusca en la que el chico jalaba de su brazo y es que en ninguno de sus gestos o acciones, ella lograba encontrar si quiera la mitad de la dulcera que la había enamorado de aquel peli lila.

(Marron)

He amado a Trunks desde niña incluso puedo decir que recuerdo el momento exacto en el que supe que lo amaría para siempre, tenía 6 años…

 **FLASH BACK!**

Trunks y Goten ambos de 7 años jugaban en el bosque de la montaña Paoz.

-Vamos Trunks ya me dio hambre-. Se quejó el pequeño Goten.

-A mí también volvamos a casa-. Dijo Trunks.

-El último en llegar perderá su postre!-. El pequeño hijo de Goku emprendía vuelo rápidamente y el peli lila estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando algo vino a su memoria.

-Marron…-Susurro mientras se introducía nuevamente al bosque.

-Quiero irme a mi casa…-. Decía entre lágrimas y sollozos la pequeña Marron de solo 6 años quien caminaba sin rumbo alguno por el bosque.-Que fue eso!?-. Decía para sí misma apenas escucho aquel misterioso ruido. La pequeña quería correr pero sus piernas no respondían, quería gritar pero no tenía voz, como pudo se tiró al suelo abrazándose así misma esperando lo peor… pero en vez de un animal salvaje, un contundente golpe o un fuerte grito la pequeña solo se encontró con una dulce voz.

-Marron?-. Apenas escucho su nombre ser pronunciado con tanta ternura y dulzura una ola de alivio recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo.

-Trunks! Trunks!-. Decía corriendo a abrazar al niño.-Me perdí! Tenía tanto miedo, pensé que Goten y tú se había olvidado de mí-. Con tanta ternura la pequeña limpiaba sus lágrimas sin dejar de abrazar al peli lila.

-Tranquila, te he dicho que no debes temer a nada-. El pequeño saiyajin no podía ocultar el rubor que invadió sus mejillas ante el acto de la niña.

-Pero pensé que no volverías por mí-. Dijo aun flotando sus llorosos ojos son sus pequeñas manitas.

-A cazo alguna vez te he dejo?-. Cuestiono el hijo de Vegeta inclinándose un poco posicionándose justo al nivel de ella, quien solo negó como respuesta.-Espero que así dejes de desconfiar en mí-. Trunks se quitaba un lindo brazalete para ponerlo a ella.

-Me darás tu brazalete?-. Pregunto con inocencia Marron.

-No Marron, no es solo un brazalete-.

-Entonces?-.

-Es mi alma, mientras la tengas atada a ti yo siempre volveré por ti-. Él termino de colocar la linda pulsera en la muñeca de Marron y después le sonrió con dulcera recibiendo una sonrisa igual de parte de ella. **FIN DE FLASH BACK**!

Trunks se basó en el agarre que ejercía en el delgado brazo de la chica para hacerla girar y colocarla frente a él una vez que ya se encontraban fuera del restaurante.

-Por favor Trunks cálmate-. Suplicaba temerosa la rubia tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

-Quieres que me calme!-. El chico gritaba y jaloneaba con algo de fuerza a Marron de los hombros.-Voy a calmarme cuando me digas quien era ese tipo con el que hablabas haya adentro!-. Decía a gritos.

-Ya te dije que ni siquiera se su nombre, él solo se acercó a preguntarme…-. Ella no pudo terminar de hablar una mano aprisionaba con fuerza algo excesiva su brazo izquierdo provocando que diera un fuerte quejido de dolor.

-Crees que soy idiota! Deja de mentirme Marron!-.

-No te miento te lo juro-. Esta vez Marron no puedo evitar las lágrimas.

-NO LLORES! Sabes que odio que llores! rubia dio un pequeño salto ante el volumen de su voz.-Sube al auto ahora!-. Ordeno antes de por fin liberar de su fuerte agarre a la chica quien temeroso lo obedeció.

Todo el camino era silencio, Trunks no quitaba esa dura mirada mientras conducía y ella trataba de tranquilizarse mientras limpiaba sus mejillas. De pronto su mirada se posó en su lindo brazalete y una media sonrisa se asomó en su rostro pero cuando volteo a ver a su novio la pregunta que la había estado atormentando desde hace ya un tiempo volvió a parecer en su cabeza.

Cuando Trunks se había convertido en esto?…

Y es que él no siempre fue así de violento, celoso y posesivo al contrario Trunks siempre había sido tierno, detallista y si un tanto protector pero no como ahora. Todo era diferente en él hasta su mirada pero Marron sabía que dé tras de esa mirada fría y voz ronca y fuerte se escondía aquel tierno niño que nunca se cansaba de profesar su amor por ella y la mayor prueba eran esos momentos alejados de celos, reclamos y peleas que solían ser cada vez más escasos pero que ella se aferraba a mantener vivos. Porque solo en esos momentos Marron olvidaba por completo lo tormentosa que se había convertido su relación desde hace casi 2 años.

Trunks estaciono su auto justo enfrente de la casa de Marron, ella desabrocho su cinturón y él seguían sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Esto no pasaría si tú no fueras tan….- Él no termino de hablar solo se dedicó a apretar con fuerza el volante sin darle si quiera una mirada a la chica.

-Trunks… te juro que-.

-Ya no quiero hablar más, entra a tu casa-.

-A dónde iras?-.

-Ahora vas a interrogarme?-. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y antes de bajar del auto pregunto.

-Estamos bien?-. Su voz era temerosa y débil. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando él tomo su mano y con una tenue sonrisa dijo.

-Estamos bien-. Esas palabras y esa ligera sonrisa eran suficientes para que la chica olvidara el mal momento que una vez más había sido provocado por los enfermos celos de Trunks. Sin más ella bajo del vehículo y camino hasta la puerta de su casa, su cabeza daba vueltas y es que él la confundía tanto, desde hace 2 años la duda e incertidumbre era su compañía diaria, solo algo tenía muy claro… Amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba.

Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente… O sí?


	2. Chapter 2

En verdad espero les guste! No olvide dejar su review Gracias por esperar. Espero su opinión ;D

❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤

Marron bajaba a desayunar como lo hacía todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela. Pero esta vez una foto que adornaba la pared capto su atención. La rubia suspiro con nostalgia era una foto de ella y sus padres y la imagen la hizo recordar, hoy se cumplían 2 años de la muerte de su papá.

-Te extraño tanto-. Dijo con tristeza. Entonces la voz de su madre la hizo reaccionar.

-Marron date prisa o llegaras tarde!-.

-Ya voy mamá!-. La chica corrió animada hasta la cocina.- Buenos días-. Dijo dando un beso a 18.

-Buenos días cariños, como dormiste?-.

-Bien-.

-Anoche no te escuche llegar-.

-Trunks me trajo algo tarde-. Marron se puso nerviosa con solo recordar todo el drama que su novio había armado en el restaurante por sus celos enfermos.

-Todo bien?-. Pregunto 18 y su hija solo asintió mientras desayunaban juntas.-Segura?-. Insistió.

-Sí mamá, mejor ya me voy es tarde-.

-Recuerda que te espero para ir a ver a tu padre, no has olvidado que día es hoy verdad?-.

-Claro que no lo olvide, nos vemos más tarde-. Marron se dirigía a la salida pero se detuvo en seco, el auto de Trunks no estaba afuera, él no había ido por ella, "pero porque? Si anoche dijo que estábamos bien, Seguirá molesto?"- Se preguntaba angustiada.

-Mamá Trunks me mandó un mensaje, no puede venir por mí hoy, me llevas?-. Mintio. ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ

-Marron! Estas bien?-. Bra y Pares corrían apenas vieron llegar a marron.

-Sí tranquilas-. Dijo tiernamente.

-cómo quieres que estemos tranquilas después de la forma en la que el monstro de tu novio te saco anoche del restaurant, lo siento Bra pero así es como tu hermano se comportó-. Dijo Pares.

-Más que un monstro, parecía una bestia-. Expreso la peli azul.

-Claro que NO!-. Marron se molestó.-Trunks no es ningún monstro y mucho menos una bestia el solo se preocupa por mí y ya-.

-Sí tú lo dices-. Dijo Bra.

-Y porque no fue por ti?-. Pregunto la castaña.-No me digas que el muy…. Se hizo el ofendido después de que él se portó tan mal contigo-.

-Seguramente se durmió tarde y se le hizo tarde-.

-Lo dudo porque desde muy temprano está en el patio con sus amigos-. Marron no podía creer lo que Pares decía.-Yo más bien creo que estuvo con…-Bra dio un codazo a la castaña quien de mala gana se calló.

-Estuvo con quién?-. Pregunto la rubia.

-Con Goten, ya sabes que ellos siempre están juntos-. Contesto Bra.

-Voy a buscar a Trunks-. Marron se despidió de sus amigas.

-Porque no me dejaste decirle lo de Trunks y Rachel?-. Se quejó Pares.

-Porque ni tú ni yo lo vimos y puede ser solo un invento de Rachel-.

-Ay Bra! Por favor, toda la escuela sabe que entre Trunks y Rachel bueno… hay algo-.

-Pero Marron no y mientras no estemos seguras no voy a lastimarla con algo que puede ser mentira-. Bra y Pares caminaron juntas hasta el salón de clases. ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Marron observo a Trunks en el patio de la escuela estaba con Goten y otro chico de cabello rubio mismo que empezaba a despedirse, cuando ella estuvo frente al peli lila solo estaba acompañado de Goten.

-Hola Marron-. Saludo el hijo de Goku.

-Hola Goten, Trunks podemos hablar?-. El peli lila solo rodo los ojos.

-Bueno te veo en el entrenamiento-. Dijo Goten a su amigo antes de irse.

-De que quieres hablar?-. Dijo secamente.

-Pensé que estábamos bien-.

-Y estamos bien!-. Trunks dijo algo fastidiado.

-Porque no fuiste por mí hoy?-.

-Porque me desperté tarde Marron, contenta?-.

-A qué hora llegaste a tú casa anoche?-.

-Déjate de estupideces Marron, ya te dije que estamos bien y si no quieres que eso cambie guárdate tus tontas preguntas, te veo después de escuela los chicos van a juntarse e iremos-. Trunks beso la mejilla de su novia.

-no puedo hoy…-Él detuvo su paso para decirle.

-No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, soy tú novio y si quiero que me acompañes a un lado me acompañas y ya-.

-Pero..-

-Es mucho pedirte que me acompañes Marron-. El chico cubría su rostro con sus manos en un gesto de frustración.-No me importa tus planes los cancelas y ya-. Le dijo cerca al oído antes de empezar alejarse. ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Terminaba la última clase y Marron le mandaba un mensaje a su mamá, diciéndole que tenía que quedarse después de escuela a una clase que estaba reprobando, mentía de nuevo, por Trunks de nuevo.

-Todo bien?-. Bra se acercó a su amiga.

-Sí-. Dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Listas para los arrancones de hoy!?-. Pares llegaba muy entusiasmada.

-Que arrancones? De que hablas?-. Pregunto Bra.

-No lo sabes hoy después de escuela los chicos del equipo de Football se reunirán cerca de las vías del tren, por cierto Trunks correrá-. Eso último lo dijo especialmente para Marron quien no tenía ni idea.

-Y tú como sabes?-. Pregunta boca abierta la rubia.

-Porque Goten me invito a ir con él-. Dijo brincando de la emoción.-Vamos Bra!-.

-no puedo mi mamá vendrá por mí esta presionarme con esto del último año de prepa y quiere que empieza a ver opciones de universidades-. Bra dijo resignada.

-ya que, pero tú si iras verdad Marron?-.

-Eso creo-.

-Me voy mi mamá ya debe de estarme esperando afuera-. Se despidió la peli azul.

-mira quien viene ahí-. Pares codeó un poco a su amiga quien pensando que ella se refería Trunks volteo de inmediato pero sufrió una desilusión no se trataba de su novio.

-oh, hola Uub-. Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola Marron-. El chico guardaba sus manos en las bolsas de sus jeans en un gesto de timidez.

-Bueno yo me voy, Goten debe de estarme esperando-. Marron odio a su amiga en ese momento.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien Marron supe lo que paso ayer y..-

-Sí estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte, Trunks y yo solo tuvimos una discusión como toda pareja-. Marron parecía molesta ante la pregunta de muchacho.

-mi intención no es molestarte Marron, es solo que yo… me preocupo por ti-. El chico se acercó un poco y acaricio la mejilla de la chica.

-Pues no lo hagas-. Ella retiro la mano de su rostro pero para entonces era tarde.

Marron solo vio a Uub caer al suelo y sobre él Trunks quien no paraba de gritar y de golpearlo.

-Trunks ya basta!-. Marron gritaba pero ninguno de los chicos cedía. Uub tampoco se quedó quieto y de alguna manera pudo ponerse de pie regresándole a Trunks unos cuantos golpes.

Un maestro que estaba cerca quiso intervenir pero sin éxito alguno, de no ser por Goten quien obviamente era el único ahí que podría sepáralos intervino jamás hubieran parado.

-ya Trunks tranquilízate! Van a expulsarte!-. Decía Goten mientras casi cargaba a Trunks en su afán de detenerlo.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que te alejes de ella idiota!-. Alegaba molesto aun siendo sostenido por Goten.

-Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que no lo hare muchos menos porque tú lo dices!-, Respondía molesto uub.

-Ya Uub vete!-. Ordeno molesta Marron. El chico la miro consternado y aunque lo dudo termino por irse.

-YA calmante!-. Goten azotaba a Trunks contra los casilleros una vez que Uub se había ido.

-Porque diablos te tocaba!-. Enfurecido el peli lila se fue enzima de la chica apenas fue liberado por Goten.

-El solo pregunto si estaba bien, te juro que...-.

-Acariciándote el rostro!-. Enfurecido Trunks golpeo los casillero en los que tenía acorralada a la chica.-Estoy harto de que quieras verme la cara de idiota Marron!-. La mano de Trunks se levantó y su dirección era justo contra la chica.

-Que estás haciendo idiota!-. Goten lo detenía molesto.

-No te metas!-. Exigió el hijo de Vegeta.

-No hagas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte-. Le dijo Goten.

-Ese es mi problema-. Trunks camino directo a Marron y con fuerza sujeto su brazo para empezar alejarse. ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ

Ninguno de los dos había dicho ninguna palabra en todo el camino, entonces cuando el auto se detuvo ella hecho un vistazo, él había conducido casi hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Ese lindo bosque donde ellos habían compartido tantos momentos juntos. Después ella volvió su mirada en él y noto que sangraba un poco de su boca, Marron se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo de su bolso y con timidez empezó a limpiar sus heridas.

-No tenías que pelear-. Le dijo la chica mientras trataba de curar sus heridas y él mantenía la vista al frente.

-Él te estaba tocando-. Respondió dolido.

-Trunks tú eres el único que me importa, No tienes que golpear a nadie-.

-Tengo miedo-. Confeso.

-Miedo de que?-.

-Que me quiten lo único bueno que tengo-. El peli lila por fin poso su mirada en ella y tomo su mejilla.- Te amo Marron-. Dijo sobre sus labios.

-Y yo a ti-. Respondió antes de unir sus labios a los de él para después subir a sus piernas y una vez más entregarse al hombre que ella amaba. ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


	3. Chapter 3

Disfruten del capítulo! Gracias por leer y seguir mis historias :D

❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ღ❤

Marron veía el auto de Trunks alejarse después de dejarla frente a su casa, él le había dicho que no iría a los arrancones pero ella sabía que iría, correría y seguramente se toparía con Rachel, Aunque Marron le dolía el hecho de que su novio y Rachel habían tenido su encuentros era una verdad a voces. Pero ella lo amaba tanto que trataba de ignorarlo después de todo ella estaba segura del amor de Trunks.

Al darse la vuelta la chica noto todos eso autos ahí y entonces lo recordó, el aniversario de su padre y seguramente todos los amigos de la familia había asistido a acompañar a su mamá. Cundo entro lo comprobó, la familia de Trunks estaban ahí al igual que la familia de Goten y de más amigos. Ella no logro acercarse a nadie su amiga Bra se abalanzo sobre ella apenas la vio.

-Estas bien? Pares me conto lo que paso en la escuela entre Trunks y Uub-. Dijo muy despacio Bra para que nadie más escuchara.

-Bien, no te preocupes solo fue…-

-Una escenita más de mi hermano-. Se quejó la peli azul.

-Él tenía razón de enfadarse a él le molesta mucho que yo hable con Uub y… la volvió a interrumpir.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada he Marron, mi hermano está loco-. Marron iba a decir algo más pero entonces su madre la llamo.

-Ahora vuelvo-. Marron camino hasta la cocina donde su mamá platicaba con Bulma y Milk, no sin antes saludar a Gohan, Videl y a todos los que se encontró a su paso.

-pensé que llegarías más tarde-. Dijo 18.

-Lo siento, hubiera querido acompañarte todo el día-. Se disculpó Marron.

-Ya no importa, ya estás aquí-. 18 beso la frente de su hija antes de volver a la mesa. Después Marron saludo a Bulma y a Milk.

-Linda sabes donde esta Trunks?-. Pregunto Bulma y Marron no sabía que contestar no iba decirle "sí su hijo debe de estar apostando en los arrancones o corriendo en este momento". Pero entonces la esposa de Goku la salvo.

-Debe de estar con Goten, él dijo que iría a estudiar a casa de un amigo-.

-Sí! Trunks fue con Goten-. Marron trato de ocultar sus nervios.-Voy a la sala con Bra-. Pero antes de salir de la cocina su madre dijo.

-Saldré con Bulma y Milk y necesito que te quedes aun cuando todos se vayan tu primo dijo que vendría-. Marron no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que su mamá y su tío no llevaban la mejor de las relaciónese ella y su primo Harry siempre se habían llevado muy bien a pesar de que duraban temporadas larguísimas sin verse.

-Sí mamá, yo esperare por Harry-. La chica salió a la sala y como no encontró a Bra por ningún lado sus ganas de cargar a la pequeña Pan la hicieron olvidarse por un momento de buscar a su amiga y fue a jugar con la pequeña niña de apenas 1 años.

-Vaya creo que en verdad le agradas-. Dijo Videl.

-Y ella a mí-. Después de un rato la pequeña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Marron. Después de un par de horas todos ya se habían ido y los últimos en despedirse fueron Gohan y Videl.

-Y están seguras de que van a estar bien solas?-. Gohan dudaba en irse y dejar solas a Marron y Bra.

-Mi papá no tarda en venir y aquí esperaremos a que mi mamá llegue-. Explico Bra.

-Sí, además mi primo no tarda en llegar-. También dijo Marron.

-Deacuerdo, te espero en el auto-. Gohan salió de la casa.

-Yo llamare a casa para saber si mi papá ya viene en camino-. Bra camino con su celular hasta la cocina.

-Toma-. Marron entregaba a Pan con Videl pero solo de momento la esposa de Gohan perdió la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Qué es eso? Que te paso Marron?-. Videl había visto las marcas que Marron tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

-No son nada..-. Rápidamente la rubia volvió a cubrirlas con la manga de su suéter.

-Pero….-

-solo estaba jugando con Bra y ella bueno es algo efusiva-. Se excusó.

-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa verdad?-.

-…NO es nada enserio, anda Gohan debe de estarlas esperando-. Aunque lo dudo Videl decidió no insistir más y seguir su camino.

-Y tú porque tienes esa cara?-. Bra regresaba de hacer su llamada.

-Eh?.. no por nada, que te dijo tú papá?-.

-Qué comería lago y después vendría para acá-.

-Quieres ver una película?-. Su amiga asintió emocionada. ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Sabía que ganarías!-. Goten felicitaba a su amigo apenas este bajaba de su auto.

-Apostaste por mí verdad?-.

-Claro, aunque debo confesarte que dude que vendrías he, pensé que estarías con Marron-.

-Y si estuve con Marron-. Los chicos caminabas juntos entre la multitud de chicos y chicas que se encontraban ahí.

-Sí pero pensé que estarías todo el día con ella como hoy es un día difícil para ella-. Trunks se detuvo haciendo que su amigo también lo hiciera.

-A que te refieres?-.

-Trunks, hoy se cumplen 2 años de la muerte de Krillin-. Trunks cubrió su rostro al recordar.

-Que imbécil..-. Se dijo así mismo.-Tengo que irme Goten te veo después!-. El peli lila caminaba de prisa a su auto otra vez cuando una pequeña mano tomo la suya llamando su atención.

-A dónde vas? Tú y yo aún no hemos festejado tu triunfo-. Una chica de cabello castaño muy claro y ojos azules era quien se abrazaba al peli lila.

-Ahora no Rachel tengo que irme-. Trunks intentaba seguir su camino.

-Pero promete que me llamaras-.

-Sí, si te lo prometo adiós-. Apenas se liberó de los brazos de la chica corrió a su auto. ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Tocan la puerta-. Bra y Marorn estaba tiradas en el sofá.

-Abre-.

-YO! Lo siento pero soy tú invitada-. Marron la golpeo con un cojín y después se levantó a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo dio un grito tan fuerte que Bra casi cae del sofá.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí!-. Cuando Bra corrió hasta su amiga soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo desde que escucho su grito, Marron estaba abrazada a un chico que no podía reconocer pero cuando el abrazo termino lo hizo, esos ojos verdes y ese cabello castaño era inconfundible bueno para ella que había estado enamorada del primo de su amiga desde de niña lo era.

-Mira Harry ella es Bra la recuerdas no?-.

-Claro-. El chico se acercó a saludar a la chica que lo observaba boquiabierta.

-Y mi tía?-. Harry entraba a la casa dejando atrás a las dos chicas.

-Cierra la boca-. Marron dijo a Bra recibiendo un codazo de la peli azul.

-no está ella salió con la mamá de Bra y con la tía Milk-.

-Que lastima me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella también-. No sé quién puso la peor cara si Bra o Marron.

-Como que despedirte-. Dijo Marron.

-Te vas!?-. Pregunto Bra.

-Sí, conseguí una beca y bueno no quiero desaprovechara-.

-Y a donde te iras?-. Marron se acercó más a su primo.

-Londres-. Respondió emocionado.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, pero voy a extrañarte… de por sí nunca nos vemos-.

-Oh vamos Marron, pronto vas a graduarte tú también y seguro queras recorrer el mundo, queras!-. Corrigió mirando a Bra quien aún trataba de procesar la noticia.-Tú te gradúas este año no Marron? Y tú Bra si mal no recuerdo eres un año menor no?-. Bra cubrió su rostro de inmediato el saber que él sabía algo de ella la emociono.

-No Bra es todo un cerebrito y a pesar de ser casi dos años menor que yo está en último año de prepa así que se graduara este año igual-. Presumió la rubia haciendo sonrojar aún más a su amiga.

-Vaya Bra, veo que no solo heredaste los lindos ojos de tu mamá si no también su inteligencia-. En ese momento Marron codeo a su amiga sin que Harry lo notara.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme-.

-Noooo-. Las chicas se quejaron.

-Lo siento, pero mi papá debe de estarme esperando y además mi vuelo sale mañana-.

-Te acompaño afuera-. Marron camino hasta la salida con su primo.

-Toma-.

-Qué es eso?-. Marron tomaba el sobre que su primo le daba.

-Solo tómalo-.

-Harry si es dinero sabes que…-

-Escucha tú sabes que mi papá es muy orgulloso y ni se diga mi tía, ella jamás aceptaría esta ayuda y aun que lo dudes mi papá siente una gran responsabilidad con ustedes al igual que yo-. Él acaricio la mejilla de su prima con ternura.- Sabes que no importa donde este siempre tendré tiempo para ti-.

-Hay Harry voy a extrañarte tanto!-. Marron se abrazó con fuerza a su primo quien también correspondió al emotivo gesto. Pero había alguien observando desde su auto y él no encontraba la escena para nada linda.

❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ღ❤


	4. Chapter 4

LISTOS? Espero Disfruten el capítulo!

Aconito, medalit, Jessicaoscura, Ferunando y Maron Muchas gracias por sus reviews! y Cereza del pastel gracias me alegra que mis historias sean de tu agrado :D

❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ღ❤

Marron contuvo las lágrimas al ver a su primo alejarse en su auto, estaba realmente contenta por él aunque claro lo extrañaría.

-Hay, mi mamá dejo las luces prendida-. La chica camino hasta el patio trasero de su hogar pero entonces se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos y cuando se percato de quien se trataba una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Trunsk que haces aquí amor? Pensé…-. Desgraciadamente su sonrisa no duro mucho o más bien nada. Trunks la interrumpió con una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo sangrar el labio inferior de la chica.

-Como te atreviste a hacerme esto a mí!-. Trunks estaba completamente perdido en su enojo, jaloneaba y sujetaba violentamente a Marron.

-Trunks de que hablas-. Dijo Marron con la voz quebrada y los ojos húmedos.

-Deja de fingir! Te vi!-.

-No.. no estas equivocado, Trunks puedo explicarte…-.

-CALLATE! NO vas a engañarme de nuevo!-. Trunks dio una segunda bofetada esta vez provocando que la chica callera al suelo.

-Trunks ya, déjame explicarte…-. Pidió ella.

-Eres una zorra!-. Ella apretó sus ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas recorrían sin parar sus mejillas, ella pudo sentir como él se acercaba y Marron no quería ni abrir sus ojos quería levantarse del suelo pero tampoco pudo. Entonces una fuerte voz la hizo brincar en su lugar.

-NO LA TOQUES TRUNKS!-. Poco a poco Marron fue abriendo sus ojos y al hacerlo se encontró con un hombre frente a ella y al levantar la mirada la chica no podía creer de quién se trataba.

-Señor Vegeta…-Salió de sus labios temblorosos.

-Lárgate antes de que te rompa el cuello-. Vegeta cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Trunks cubría su rostro después levanto la vista y esta fue directo a Marron, ella quedo helada no podía creer lo que veía en su mirada, esa mirada en la que siempre vio amor ahora estaba llena de celos y rabia.

-Que te largues! -. Esta vez Vegeta dio unos paso al frente haciendo a Trunks retrocede un poco para finalmente retirarse. Vegeta se acercó a ella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie sin decir nada y ella tampoco quería hablar.

-Dios! Que paso?!-. Bra veía a su padre entrar a la casa con Marron casi colgando de su brazo y obviamente noto los golpes que su amiga tenía en su rostro. –Que te paso?-. Bra miraba aterrorizada a su amiga.-Papá! Que le paso?-. Vegeta solo dejo a la chica en el sofá y sin responder a la pregunta de su hija siguió caminando hasta salir de la casa.-Voy por el alcohol-. Bra salió disparada hasta el baño y apenas se vio sola Marron rompió nuevamente en llanto. Se pudo de pie y veía su reflejo en el espejo de la sala y ella simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, su labio estaba roto, sus brazos llenos de marcas y su pómulo izquierdo muy lastimado pero nada se comparaba con su corazón ese estaba hecho pedazos.

Como el hombre que ella decía amar había sido capaz de hacerle esto? Ella que se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma jamás le había fallado y siempre había estado a su lado cuando él la necesito.

-Pero no más!-. Se decía a su reflejo.-Se acabó la estúpida Marron-. Ella limpiaba sus lágrimas.-Merezco algo mejor…-.

❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo nuevo! Gracias por sus reviews!

❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ღ❤

Marron estaba en su habitación tirada en su cama deseando poder ser fuerte y dejar de llorar pero le era imposible, además el ambiente no le ayudaba de mucho podía escuchar a su mamá llorar y gritar exaltada y a todos tratando de tranquilizarla, Bra estaba a su lado también lloraba no decía nada solo sujetaba su mano y la acompañaba en su llanto. ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Te juro que si pudiera hacer algo para remediar esto lo haría-. Bulma también estaba destrozada no podía creer lo que su hijo había hecho.

-Yo… yo solo quiero que él jamás vuelva acercarse a Marron-. 18 decía llorando mientras Milk intentaba calmarla.

-Eso te lo aseguro. Trunks no va a volver a posar si quiera su mirada en ella-. Afirmo Vegeta.

-Necesito ver a Marron-. Bulma se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de la chica pero topo con Bra y ella se lo impidió.

-No creo que sea adecuado mamá, Marron quiere estar sola-.

-Pero…-

-Vámonos Bulma, ya la vera luego-. Vegeta dijo a su mujer y en cuestión de minutos la familia ya se había retirado.

-Es toda mi culpa-. Se reprochaba 18.-Ya yo había visto algo raro en mi hija, siempre seria, callada y tratando de complacerlo en todo-.

-Claro que no-. Consoló Milk.-Tú que ibas a saber, nadie jamás hubiera imaginado que Trunks sería capaz de ponerle un dedo enzima a Marron-.

-Ni siquiera soy capaz de subir a verla… yo.. no puedo verla en ese estado-. Goten estaba in móvil estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta y veía a 18 llorar desconsolada mientras su madre la acompañaba pero lo que lo había dejado shock fue lo que escucho.

-La golpeo… el infeliz la golpeo-. Él dijo entre diente tan despacio que las mujeres ni siquiera notaron su presencia. ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

A Goku le había parecido muy extraño que su esposa no volviera a casa con Gohan y Videl así que decidió ir a buscarla. Ya se encontraba sobre la casa de la familia de su amigo Krilin cuando de ella vio salir a Goten quien pareció no verlo pues emprendió vuelo rápidamente.

-Qué le pasa?-. Se preguntó el Saiyajin conocía a su hijo estaba molesto podía sentirlo así que espero unos segundos y después lo siguió. ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Apenas llagaron a casa tanto Vegeta, Bulma y Bra tomaron caminos diferentes, Vegeta sé que quedo afuera estaba consternado no podía creer la actitud de su hijo, es verdad que él nunca fue muy cariñoso con Trunks y algunas veces demasiado estricto pero eso no lo justificaba él no había criado a un cobarde, poco hombre capaz de golpear a una mujer. Bulma por su parte no paraba de llorar en su habitación y Bra había subido enfurecida a la habitación de su hermano. Al entrar la chica abrió la puerta de golpe. A Trunks no le dio siquiera tiempo de decir algo.

-Como te atreviste! Eres un desgraciado!-. Gritaba la peli azul.

-Marron me engaño-. Dijo aun segado por sus celos.

-Eres el idiota más grande que jamás he conocido, Trunks era Harry… su primo!-. La imagen de Marron abrazando a aquel chico le vino a la mente de inmediato pero esta vez con la cabeza fría y poniendo atención a la imagen del tipo el callo en la verdad.

Ese chico lo conocía, claro que si había ya pasado mucho tiempo pero era cierto era Harry su primo.

-Imbécil!...-. Trunks cubrió su rostro y caminaba de un lado a otro.-Soy un imbécil!-. Grito antes de salir apresurado.

-A dónde diablos crees que vas?-. Vegeta detuvo a Trunks cuando este salía de la casa.

-Papá… tengo que hablar con Marron yo..- Su padre lo callo con una bofetada.

-Tú no vas a volver acercarte a ella, me oyes!-.

-Tú no entiendes, cometí un error!-.

-Claro que cometiste un erros, el peor error de tu vida!-. Reprendía Vegeta a su hijo.- Te convertiste en un cobarde en un miserable… me avergüenzo de ti-. Trunks solo movía levemente su cabeza con la mirada al piso una lagrima broto de sus ojos. Pero cuando quiso levantar la mirada e intentar explicar a su padre la llegada de Goten se lo impidió.

-Tú pedazo de mierda!-. El hijo menor de Goku ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Trunks apenas levanto la mirada ya él lo recibió con un puñetazo en el rostro y no paro ahí Goten siguió proporcionado golpe tras golpe contra el peli lila.

Goku se quedó pasmado ante lo que veía Goten golpeaba a Trunks sin descanso y el segundo no respondía pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue que Vegeta solo observaba de brazos cruzados.

-Goten basta!-. Grito Goku pero su hijo no se detuvo.-Goten he dicho que pares!-.

-Déjalo Kakaroto-. Goku volteo a ver a Vegeta que le sucedía?.

-Estás loco? Trunks no se está defendiendo puede lastimarlo-.

-Se lo merece-. A pesar de la despreocupación que Vegeta demostraba ante la paliza que Goten daba a su hijo Goku intervino.

-Que te detengas he dicho!-. Goku sujeto a su hijo y lo jalo lejos del peli lila. ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

18 curaba el labio de su hija y su pómulo que empezaba a ponerse más morado y a hincharse.

-Toma esto va a quitarte el dolor-. Le dio una pastilla y ella la tomo.

-Gracias mamá-.

-Porque dejaste que la relación llegara hasta este extremo?-.

-No lo sé… bueno sí… porque lo amaba, lo necesitaba pero ahora me da miedo, me aterroriza la sola idea de saberlo cerca de mí de nuevo-. Marron se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre.

-no te preocupes él no va a volver acercarse a ti Vegeta me dio su palabra y si eso no es suficiente yo misma hablare con él y..-. Marron la interrumpió.

-No mamá fui yo quien permitió que mi relación con Trunks llegara hasta este punto y voy hacer yo quien acabe con ella-.

-De acuerdo, haremos lo que tú digas-. Dijo 18 volviendo a abrazar a su hija.

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ღ❤


	6. Chapter 6

El marter vuelvo a la universidad D: y mi tiempo volverá hacer un caos!... PERO no se preocupen que siempre tratare de hacer tiempo para seguir con las historias :D Gracias a todos por su reviews y sobre mis otras historias pronto actualizare ;)

❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ღ❤

-Marron, cariño despierta, anda baja a desayunar-. 18 despertaba a su hija.

-No mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela-.

-No te preocupes hable con la directora y ella entendió que no estabas en condiciones de ir a la escuela-.

-Pero…-.

-Tranquila le pedí absoluta discreción-.18 beso la frente de Marron y dijo antes de salir de la habitación.-Te espero abajo-.

Marron camino hasta su vestidor y ahí volvió a verse al espejo, era una tortura mirarse se daba pena ella misma.

-Que tarde te diste cuenta que él no valía nada-. Susurro la chica, después el sonido de su celular la hizo salir de sus pensamiento cuando tomo el aparato en sus manos de inmediato lo arrojo lejos, era Trunks… Ella quería contestarle y terminar con todo de una vez pero aun no podía, no era tan fuerte. ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Trunsk esperaba fuera del salón donde Marron tenía su primera clase, estaba desesperado la había llamado toda la mañana pero ella no había contestado ni una sola vez. Cuando el timbre sonó el peli lila vio salir a todo el mundo incluyendo a Pares pero no a Marron.

-Pares!-. Dijo Trunks acercándose a la chica.

-Qué?-. la castaña estaba sorprendida.

-Donde esta Marron?-. Pregunto mientras rascaba su cabeza nerviosamente.

-Vaya por fin logro escapar de ti-. Pares bromeo pero Trunks no estaba para eso.

-estoy hablando enserio-.

-Hay lo siento-. Respondió con sarcasmo.-No la he visto creo que no vino a clases, pero que raro que no lo sepas pelearon?-. Trunks solo rodo los ojos.-Que pregunta verdad, ustedes siempre pelean-. La chica se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. . ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Definitivamente no-. Marron se ponía de pie y 18 tras ella.

-Pero hija..-

-No mamá, no voy a escapar no voy a irme del país simplemente no lo hare-.

-Está bien-. 18 dio un gran suspiro.-Pero al menos estás de acuerdo en que busquemos ayuda? No lo sé un psicólogo?-.

-Sí mamá estoy dispuesta a ver a un psicólogo-. Eso tranquilizo mucho a su madre.-Oye que no tenías una junta importante hoy?-.

-Ah es cierto hablare para cancelarla…-

-No ve-.

-No voy a dejarte sola-.

-Mamá no puede detener tu vida solo por quedarte aquí conmigo, estaré bien enserio-.

-no lo sé Marron-.

-Oh vamos mamá! No quiero causarte problemas en tu trabajo-. Marron se acercó a su mamá.-Voy a estar bien enserio, además me hará bien estar un rato sola-.

-Está bien iré porque realmente es importante, pero debes prometerme que me llamaras por cualquier cosa-.

-Lo prometo-… después de que su madre se fue Marron trataba de estar tranquila quería distraerse miro el reloj y ya las escuela había acabado así que subió a su habitación iba a llamar a Bra y a Pares tal vez ellas querían venir a hacerle compañía. Pero cuando encendió su celular la pantalla se ilumino con una llamada… era Trunks.

-Esto tiene que acabar-. Dijo Marron antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para después contestar a la llamada.

-Marron!-. Trunks hablo antes que ella.-Escucha Marron voy camino a tu casa tu madre no me dejara acercarme tienes que salir-.

-No-. Su piel se erizo en ese momento.

-Por favor Marron solo escúchame-.

-Yo no quiero escucharte, ni verte ni nada!-.

-Amor cometí un error tienes que perdonarme-.

-Yo no tengo que hacer nada por ti, déjame en paz!-.

-Entiendo que ahora no quiera hablarme pero tenemos que arreglar esto-.

-Que vas a arreglar no hay nada que puedas arreglar, Si no hubiera llegado el señor Vegeta me habrías matado!-. Ella luchaba porque su voz se escuchara fuerte y segura.

-Yo jamás te lastimaría y lo sabes-.

-No parece-.

-Marron yo te amo-. Trunks conducía como un loco hacia la casa de Marron.

-Pero yo no y es una lástima sabes eras el amor de mi vida!-.

-NO Marron! Yo SOY el amor de tu vida-.

-NO, se terminó!-. Trunks pudo sentir algo romperse dentro de él.

-Deja de decir esas cosas Marron, nosotros tuvimos una pelea como cualquier pareja pero vamos a solucionarla y todo estará como antes-.

-Pelea? Lo tuyo no son "peleas" son guerras! Guerras provocadas por tus malditos celos enfermos! Como te atreviste a desconfiar de mí cuando eres tu quien siempre me estuvo engañando porque sé todo! Se lo tuyo con Rachel-.

-Eso es mentira! Sal hablemos! Estoy afuera ven Marron-. Marron limpio su rostro y poco a poco empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-No lo hare! Vete Trunks no me vuelvas a buscar no vuelvas acercarte a mí-.

-Voy a entrar abre la puerta-. Aviso el peli lila caminado hacia la casa.

-Que parte de no quiero volver a verte! No entiendes eh?-.

-Te amo Marron! Te amo! Lo entiendes?-. Trunks derramaba una lágrima tras otra.

-No, nunca entendí tu "amor" ni me interesa hacerlo, se acabó vete!-.

-Maldita sea Marron! Abre la puerta!-. Trunks estaba desesperado la había perdido? Empezaba a perder la cabeza y golpeo la puerta, Marron dio un brinco en su lugar sabía que si él se lo proponía la tumbaría de un golpe más.

Los vecinos empezaban a salir de sus casas por el escándalo de Trunks y Marron estaba sentada en un rincón esperando que la puerta se viniera abajo en cualquier momento pero entonces escucho a Trunks su voz se escuchaba un poco más lejana.

-Dejame! Suéltame! Tengo que hablar con Marron!-. Alegaba aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Videl entra con Marron-. Ordeno Gohan serio mientras sujetaba con muy poca delicadeza a Trunks.-Yo voy a acompañar a Trunks hasta su auto-. Su esposa asintió nerviosa y fue en busca de la chica.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Marron observo a Videl fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo. . ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Vete Trunks-. Gohan soltó al chico haciéndolo topar en su auto.

-Tú no entiendes tengo que hablar con ella, tiene que escucharme-.

-Ella no quiere verte, tienes que irte-. Gohan luchaba por mantener la calma.

-No voy a irme de aquí hasta que hable con Marron-.

-Escucha no me interesa cuan arrepentido estés, mientras este yo aquí no dejare que te le acerques a Marron… Vete por favor Trunks que estoy empezando a perder la paciencia-. Gohan abrió la puerta del auto y de un solo jalón introdujo a Trunks en el.

.❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por esperar y por desearme suerte en la universidad! Me ha ido bien, bueno al menos sobreviví a la primera semana!

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤

-Gohan! Videl! No sabía que vendrían!-. 18 entraba a su casa encontrándose con la pareja y su hija sentados en la sala.-Pero que bueno que están aquí, preparare algo de té-. Los tres se veían con complicidad ya que Marron les había pedido que no le comentaran nada a su mamá sobre lo sucedido con Trunks y aunque fue difícil convencer a Gohan el Saiyajin termino por aceptar. ღ❤ ღ❤

-Saldrás?-. Pregunto Milk a su hijo.

-Sí mamá pero prometo llegar temprano-. Respondió Goten.

-Está bien-. Milk sonrió, a quien no pareció agradarle la idea fue a su padre quien lo miraba serio.

-Tranquilo papá no pienso ir a buscar a Trunks-. Dijo Goten tratando de calmar la mirada de preocupación de su padre ya que a Goku no le había gustado para nada la reacción de su hijo contra Trunks aunque obviamente tampoco la de Trunks contra Marron. Goten subió a su auto pero apenas se encontró adentro su celular sonó y el chico ni siquiera se fijó de quien se trataba dio por hecho que era Pares.

-Pares-.

-No Goten soy Rachel-. La chica sonaba angustiada.

-Rachel? Que sucede?-.

-Es Trunks…-

-Qué pasa con Trunks?-. Goten empezaba angustiarse.

-Solo ven, si?-. ღ❤ ღ❤

Marron estaba en su habitación, la chica observaba su celular el aparato no había dejado de sonar todo el día y cuando lo hizo por alguna extraña razón una sensación de preocupación y ansiedad empezó a invadirla.

-Qué me pasa? Como puedo siquiera preocuparme por él!-. Se recriminaba a sí misma.

-Marron hay alguien que te busca-.

-a mí?-.

-sí-.

-Quien?-. Pregunto confundida y sin muchos ánimos.

-Bajá-. Le dijo 18 con una linda sonrisa. Cuando Marron bajo a la sala y se encontró con Uub y un enorme ramo de flores su primara sonrisa sincera en días apareció.

-Espero que te gusten-. El chico le dama las lindad flores.

-No debiste molestarte-.

-Marron nada de lo que hago por ti me molesta-. Ella tímidamente solo bajo la mirada.-Yo siento tanto no haber estado para defenderte-. Uub tomaba el mentón de la chica para así dirigir su mirada a la de él.

-No existe otro culpable más que yo-.

-Ya no hablemos de esto si estoy aquí es para hacerte reír y olvidar no para que hablemos de ese idiota, porque no vamos por un helado que dices? -. Marron en realidad no se sentía lista para salir de casa y menos por un helado con un chico pero cuando se decidió a rechazarlo.

-Si hija porque no vas-. Alentó 18.-Te hará bien salir un rato-.

-Te prometo que te traeré de vuelta cuando lo desees-. Dijo Ubb.

-Está bien, vamos-. Respondió Marron después de la insistencia de su madre y el chico. . ღ❤ ღ❤

Goten llegaba al bar que Rachel le había indicado, era realmente un tuburbio, no podía creer a Trunks ahí. Cuando entro no pudo encontrar ni a su amigo ni a Rachel así que decidió llamar a la chica cuando de pronto un escándalo empezó a formarse en la barra no dudo un instante en ir… Conocía esa voz.

-Trunks Basta!-. La chica se abrazaba al peli lila para intentar detenerlo pero este no dejaba de empujar y maldecir al chico que se encontraba frente a él.

-Suéltame Goten!-. Exigía completamente hebreo.

-Pensé que no vendrías-. Dijo la chica.

-Cuanto bebió eh?-.

-Cuando lo encontré ya estaba muy mal-. Respondió Rachel.

-Quieres que te lleve a casa Rachel?-. Pregunto Goten agotado después de casi cargar a Trunks hasta el auto.

-No, mi auto esta por haya-. Dijo la chica apuntando su vehículo.-Yo misma lo hubiera llevado pero no sé dónde vive-.

-Yo lo llevare, ve a casa y gracias-.

-Necesito… hab.. hablar con.. con Marron!-. Decía Trunks tan claro como el alcohol se lo permitía.

-Ni siquiera puedes hablar Trunks, ahora como voy a llevarte a tu casa?-. Decía más para sí mismo que para el otro chico. . ღ❤ ღ❤

18 veía su hija tan feliz con es alinda sonrisa en sus labios y sin pensarlo hizo lo que cualquier madre haría ayudarla a mantener esa sonrisa.

-Sabes Ubb-. Sorprendía la mujer entrando a la sala.-Mañana Marron tiene una cita y yo no poder acompañarla, tú crees poder ir con ella? Es que realmente no me gustaría que fuera sola-. Marron dedico a su madre una mirada asesina que intentaba?.

-Mamá! Uub tiene que ir a la escuela además…-.

-No, yo puedo faltar digo es importante que tú asistas a tu cita y yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea que vayas sola-. Ante esas palabra Marron de giro hacia el chico y es que Trunks nunca había sido capaz de dejar a un lado sus cosas por ella y este chico al que ella siempre había rechazado llegaba y sin ningún compromiso lo hacía. . ღ❤ ღ❤

-Despierta!-. Goten sacudía al chico que dormía en su cama.

-Me duele la cabeza-. Se quejó el peli lila aun escondido bajo las almohadas.

-Como no, después de la borrachera que te pusiste anoche, toma vístete-. Goten aventó un cambio de ropa a la cara de Trunks.

-Para qué?-.

-Para ir a la escuela y rápido porque aún no sé por dónde voy a sacarte sin que mi mamá te vea-. Conto Goten saliendo de la habitación. El peli lila se cambiaba en el baño y al ver su reflejo en el espejo dijo.-No la culpa ni yo mismo me quiero ver-.

-Vaya creo que mamá salió y mi papá tampoco esta así que podemos salir por la puerta-.

-Gracias Goten…-Susurro Trunks muy despacio pero su amigo logro escucharlo.

-oye a dónde vas?'-. Pregunto Goten al ver que Trunks no subió al auto.

-Tengo algo que hacer-.

-no iras a la escuela?-.

-Sí pero primero iré por Marron-.

-Demonios Trunks! Ya supéralo ella te ha dejado-.

-Ella no me ha dejado! Solo peleamos pero todo se solucionara-. Exclamo molesto antes de emprender vuelo.

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a todos espero y a ustedes también les este lleno bien en sus clases y los que aun no entran que envidia! disfruten el capitulo y no olvide dejar su opinión! prometo que la próxima actualización será de "solo para ti".

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ

Trunks tocaba una y otra vez a la puerta de Marron. "Donde esta? No creo que haiga ido a la escuela" Pensaba impaciente el hijo de Vegeta.

-Ellas no están-. Decía una anciana que parecía estar regando sus plantas en la casa de alado.

-Eh? Entonces no están?-. Dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la mujer.

-No, la señora salió muy temprano y la chica tiene apenas un momento que un chico vino por ella-.

-Un chico? Que chico?-. Pregunto Trunks.

-No lo sé, que no eres tú el novio de Marron?-. Trunks solo asintió y después empezó a alejarse. Mientras caminaba y con la poco calma que le quedaba logro tomar su celular e insistentemente llamo a Marron… pero ella jamás contesto.

-Cálmate Trunks-. El chico cubría su rostro desesperado.-Ella debe de estar con Harry! Si debe de estar con él-. Se decía así mismo en busca de algo de consuelo.

-Trunks estas bien?-. Goten pregunto preocupado Trunks había pasado toda la clase mirando su celular él no sabía si esperaba una llamada o veía la foto que tenia de portada que por cierto era una de Marron.

-…Tengo miedo-. Murmuro.

-Miedo de que Trunks?-.

-No he podido verla… la he llamado y no contesta… creo que en verdad me ha dejado-. Goten se acercó a su amigo y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Trunks no lo creas, debes de estar seguro yo lo estoy, hermano ella te ha dejado!-.ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Marron esperaba su turno en el consultorio y tal y como su madre lo había planeado Uub la acompañaba a su cita con la psicóloga, ella se dio un minuto para observaba al chico que estaba a su lado y se preguntó cómo era posible que en todo este tiempo no había notado lo lindo que Uub era y curiosamente lo bien que él la hacía sentir. Pero entonces un vibrado extraño la saco de sus pensamientos… Era Trunks la pantalla de su celular se llenaba con la imagen del lindo chico peli lila que una vez más insistía en llamarla, ella dio un largo suspiro… estaba cansada.

-Qué sucede? Quién es?-. Pregunto Uub.

-Nadie-. Respondió ocultando su móvil.

-Marron Acares!-.

-Es mi turno-. Aviso la rubia.

-Aquí te estaré esperando-. Dijo Uub haciendo sonrojar ligeramente las mejillas de la chica. ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Y así pasaron los día, durante las 3 semanas siguientes Uub acompañaba a Marron a sus citas y después pasaban tiempo juntos claro las citas de Marron era más tarde para que Uub no tuviera que faltar a la escuela. Bra y Pares solían ir seguido a ver a su amiga después de escuela siempre intentando que Trunks no lo supiera. Por su parte el peli lila había intentado de todas formas contactarse con Marron estaba desesperado su único consuelo era engañarse y aferrase a la idea de que ella volvería y ellos estarían juntos como antes y Goten también había estado muy involucrado en todo esto durante todo este tiempo se la había pasado cuidando el trasero de Trunks, Goten iba por el a cada Bar al que al peli lila se le ocurría meterse.

Goten con dificultar subía las escaleras ya que el chico que lo acompañaba estaba ahogado en alcohol, ambos se dirigían a la habitación que Trunks había empezado alquilar hace apena unos días y para Goten esa había sido la peor decisión pues si viviendo con sus padres Trunks hacia lo que quería ahora si no fuera por él el peli lila pasaría todas las noches tirado en la calle.

-Oh vamos Trunks pon algo de tu parte-. Se quejaba el hijo de Goku mientras trataba de acomodar al peli lila en un sofá.-Cual es tu problemas eh? Porque tomas así?-.

-Qui.. quiere..s quieres saber.. cuál es mi problema?-. El moreno apenas y entendió lo que el peli lila le contesto.-Ps es Marron!-. Grito poniéndose de pie y empezando a arrojar toda clase objetos.

-Ya ya cálmate!-. Trato de calmar Goten.

-Ya no resisto!-. Dijo cubriendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas.-LO LAMENTO!-. Grito.-Lamento tanto haberla golpeado ¿sí?. Lamento haber sido un idiota y tratarla mal… Lamento TODO!... Solo quiero que.. que ella vuela-. Trunks estaba muy hebreo así que solo fue suficiente que diera unos cuantos pasos más para que callera al suelo.

-Creme tomar de esta forma no va hacer que ella vuela-. Dijo Goten antes de ir abrir la puerta.

-Que quieres Rachel?-. Goten sonaba fastidiado.

-Y Trunks?-. Cuando la chica asomo un poco su cabeza y miro a Trunks tirado en el suelo paso sin importarle nada.-Ay pobrecito! Debe sentirse muy mal, voy a llevarlo a su habitación, puedes irte si quieres yo me quedare con él-.

-Que buena eres-. Dijo con sarcasmo el moreno pues sabía perfectamente las intenciones de la chica.-Oye espera! Esta hebreo-. Goten decía al ver que ella empezaba ayudar a Trunks a levantarse y ahora ambos se dirigían a su habitación el peli lila le decía algo al oído que él no era capaz de escuchar y ella solo reía.

-Prrr que más da-. Dijo arto antes de salir de ahí e irse. ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve?-. Pregunto 18.

-No mamá, enserio quiero caminar-. Respondió Marron.

-Marron pero no quisiera que fuera sola a la escuela-.

-No estaré sola Bra y Pares estarán conmigo-. La chica salió casi corriendo antes de que su mamá intentara retenerla de nuevo.

Marron caminaba sobre la acera rumbo al colegio, no iba a mentir se sentí nerviosa e incluso muy en su fondo que regresar a casa e iba hacer justo cuando se detuvo para girar en sus talones un lindo auto se paró frente a ella.

-Uub?-. Dijo sorprendida.

-No pensaste que te dejaría sola este día cierto?-. Una vez más él la hacía sentir especial con sus acciones y simples detalles y si hace un momento se sentía temerosa y con ganas de tirar la toalla ahora de la mano de Uub mientras subía a su auto no existía más espacio en ella para esos tontos pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela y ambos bajaron del auto Marron podía sentir las miradas de todos atravesándola incluso oír algo de lo que susurraban. "Oh mírala! Entonces es cierto, ella y Trunks han terminado" "No puedo creer que cambiara a Trunks por eso" "Que tonta!".

-Solo ignorarlos-. Dijo Uub como si pudiera leer su pensamiento.

De pronto unos gritos la hicieron saltar en su lugar.

-MARRON!-. Pares y Bra corrían despavoridas hasta poder encontrarse con su amiga y abrazarla. –Aw te extrañamos tantos-. Confeso Bra.-Tenemos tanto que platicar-. Dijo Pares.

-Bueno, te veo luego-. Uub besaba la mejilla de la chica antes de alejarse y ella solo sonreía como boba.

-Definitivamente tenemos mucho que platicar!-. Dijo elevando su ceja la castaña obviamente refiriéndose a Uub y Marron. Las tres chica empezaron a caminar se encontraban ya algo lejos del estacionamiento cuando estas se detuvieron la mirada de Marron se poso en el auto convertible que llegaba… era el auto de Trunks de este salió el peli lila y Rachel ellos reían y caminaban muy juntos ella desvió la mirada enseguida él no la había visto y ella bueno ella no tenía nada que ver. ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Goten miro a Trunks sentado en las gradas y sobre sus piernas a Rachel, el moreno solo rodo los ojos y camino hacia ellos.

-Oye no piensas entrenar?-. Inicio Goten.

-Sí, solo dame un momento-. Respondió el peli lila.

-Que haremos después de escuela?-. Pregunto la chica aun sobre su regazo.

-No lo sé Rachel, no lo sé-. Respondía respondió algo fastidiado. Entonces la atención de chico fue puesta en la conversación de don animadoras que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

-Oye viste a Marron llegar?-. Decía una de ellas.

-Sí! La vi en el estacionamiento-. Trunks se levantó como resorte sin importarle casi tumbar a la chica que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

-Oye! Que te pasa!?-. Se quejó Rachel.

-Marron volvió?!-. dijo acercándose a las dos chicas que lo observaban desenganchadas. –Marron Acares!-. Ambas chicas asintieron nerviosas.-Están seguras?-. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Sí yo misma acabo de verla hace un momento-. Dijo una de ellas pero antes de poder terminar de hacerlo el chico salió corriendo atravesando todo el campus sin importarle nada ni nadie.

❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


	9. Chapter 9

Espero les guste! Gracias por el tiempo y espero sus reviews!

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ღ❤

Los pasillos estaba infestados de gente, la primera clase parecía haber terminado pero eso no detuvo al chico de ir en busca de Marron, la necesidad de verla de nuevo, de cerciorarse que había vuelto era inmensamente más grande. Apenas y pudo detener sus pies frente al salón de Ingles y si, era verdad… ella estaba ahí. Marron hablaba con la maestra mientras los ultimso alumnos abandonaban el salón, la chica no se percató de que el peli lila la observaba desde la puerta.

 **(TRUNKS)**

Era ella… me perdí en sus labios, la forma en que movía su boca al hablar, observe detenidamente sus pestañas al parpadear y su dulce sonrisa. No era un sueño era ella… pero entonces sus hermosos ojos azules se posaron en mí y me di cuenta de que no era ella… no era Marron… no era la misma, mi Marron jamás me había visto con tal frialdad, rencor e incluso vacío.

Ellos solo se observaron y fue hasta que la última persona salió del salón cuando él ya no pudo resistir más y la abrazo…la abrazo con un temor inmenso a volver a perderla…pero en realidad él ya la había perdido.

Ella fue demasiado considerada al momento de ajarse suavemente de él.

-Amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe…-. Trunks sujeto con sus manos las mejillas de ella pero una vez más Marron con delicadeza y calma volvió a romper contacto con él y entonces Trunks supo que algo estaba mal.-Sigues molesta? Amor ya te dije que cometí un error tú…- Ella lo interrumpió.

-No me llames amor-.

-Que no te llame amor?-. Él la miraba confundido.-Marron eres mi novia-.

-Yo no soy nada tuyo! Nada!-.

-No digas eso tú y yo nos amamos Marron-. Él quiso tomar su mano pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Ahora suenas tan seguro de mi amor-. Ella rio amargamente.-Pero hace tres semanas estuviste a punto de matarme alegando que te engañaba-.

-Estaba muy celoso yo… no pensé-. Dijo nervioso.

-Ese es el punto tú nunca piensas! Casi me matas por tus maldito y estúpidos celos!-.

-Voy a cambiar te lo juro-. Prometió llorando cada vez la sentía más lejos.

-No Trunks tú nunca vas a cambiar y si en verdad lo hicieras es algo que a mí ya no me importa, no me importa N.A.D.A que tenga que ver contigo-. Esas palabras le dolieron hasta el alma al chico.

-No Marron tú me amas-.

-Cómo voy a amar alguien que me humillo, rebajo y además me engaño o acaso creer que no sé qué siempre me engañaste con Rachel! Te acostabas con ella!-.

-Perdóname-. Susurro.-Fue un error-.

-Uno de tus tantos errores Trunks… Pero yo ya no pienso perdonarte ni uno más-. Ella tomo sus cosas y camino hasta la puerta pero él corrió para impedirle el paso.

-Tienes que pensar con claridad Marron, solo hablas de lo malo y nosotros somos más que eso-. El sujeto la mano de la chica y noto la ausencia del brazalete.- Y tú brazalete?-. Pregunto temeroso.

-Lo tire porque no significa nada para mí-.

-Ya basta Marron!-. Grito lleno de lágrimas.-Tú y yo íbamos a estar siempre juntos, ya no lo recuerdas?-.

-Sí, pero también recuerdo que tú lo arruinaste, nunca lo olvides-. Ella forcejeo un poco para intentar abrir la puerta pero él no se lo permitió.

-No me hagas esto-. Suplico.

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra jamás… déjame pasar-. Ella evitaba verlo a la cara pero molesta decidió hacerlo.-Que me dejes pasar!-. Grito.

-Te amo…-. Confeso él.

-Yo no-. Respondió ella antes de por fin poder abrir la fuerza pues sus palabras fueron el ataque más poderoso que jamás había atacado al peli lila haciéndolo perder todas sus fuerzas… Se había acabado…..

-Marron!-. La chica se detuvo ante el llamado de Uub.-Que hacías ahí adentro? Estabas con él? Volviste con Trunks otra vez?-. Uub hacía sus propias conclusiones sin dejar que ella explicara nada.

-Uub cálmate-. Pidió ella.-No volví con Trunks al contrario le deje las cosas en claro, entre él y yo no hay nada-. El chico suspiro aliviado pero después la vergüenza lo invadió.

-Perdóname Marron… es solo que yo-. Él se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla.-Me importas demasiado Marron y no quiero que nadie te lastime-. La chica no lo dudo mucho, estaba lista, quería hacerlo, si quiera besarlo y lo hizo.

Trunks se quedó estático estaba en shock… Ella se estaba besando con ese tipo! Como se atrevía a reclamarle lo de Rachel?! La escena le dolió hasta el alma, fue una puñalada… pero después seco sus lágrimas y pensó que si Marron ya se había olvidado de él entonces tal vez ya era tiempo de que él se olvidara de ella también.

"-Con que quieres jugar a la supervivencia del más fuerte…pues juguemos, que sea todos contra todos-". Pensó y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤❤ ღ


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento la tardanza, espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus opiniones! :D :*

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ

-Entonces tú y Trunks ya terminaron!?-. Animada Pares.

-Oficial!-. Respondió la rubia.

-Me alegra en verdad, esa relación era toxica-. Las tres chicas platicaban en los vestidores.-Los siento Bra…-. Pares dijo al mirar a Bra.

-Porque?-. La peli azul se acercó a Marron.-Es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar-. Dijo antes de abrazarla.

-Bueno pero aún falta que nos digas que hay de Uub?-. Pregunto Pares.

-Bueno… Uub es… tan lindo-. Dijo sonrojada.

-Ya lo creo!-. La castaña reía pícaramente.

-Pero ya son novios?-. Bra.

-No, él quiere que todo sea a su tiempo y yo también creo que eso es lo mejor-.

-Estamos tan contentas por ti Marron!-. Dijo Bra.

-Démonos prisa el partido está por empezar-. Aviso Pares.

Las porristas salían al campo bajo la mirada de todos los espectadores, jugadores y especialmente la mirada del peli lila que estaba enfocada únicamente en la linda rubia de ojos azules.

-Momento!-. Rachel se interponía frente las tres chicas.-tú no puedes bailar con nosotras-. Advirtió refiriéndose a Marron.

-Y por qué no?-. Enfrento molesta la hija de Vegeta.

-Se fue casi un mes! Ni siquiera se sabe la coreografía!-.

-Claro que se la sabe! Ella estuvo ensayando los nuevos pasos además Marron es de las principales-.

-Ya déjenla-. Dijo Marron.-La pobre no encuentra la manera de llamar la atención-.

\- Tú abandonaste el grupo y yo ocupe tú lugar en el-. Dijo con doble sentido.

-Qué lugar?-. Dijo con una risa agria la novia de Goten.- Oh por favor Rachel el único lugar que has ocupado es el de ser la zorra de Trunks-. El comentario de la castaña hizo enrojecer del coraje a la ojo azul.

-Como sea! No puede irse y volver como si nada!-.

-Te recuerdo querida que la capitana aquí soy yo-. Pares reía con arrogancia.-Y Marron está en el equipo de vuelta y vete hasta atrás porque ella volverá a ocupar su lugar en la coreografía-. El coraje era evidente en los ojos de Rachel pero sin chistar más trago su enojo y se alejó.

-Solo ignórala-. Susurro Bra al oído de Marron quien solo asintió.

El partido estaba por empezar y Marron podía sentir esa pesada y familiar mirada sobre ella entonces pensó que no sería cobarde ni un minuto más y decidió afrontarla. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Trunks quien la miraba desde la cancha. Él no dejaba de verla solo pensaba en cuanto deseaba besarla como lo había hecho siempre antes de cada partido pero ahora no sería así ella ya no era suya.

-Concéntrate quieres-. Susurro el hijo de Goku a su amigo haciéndolo retirar su vista de la chica entonces un grito lo hizo girar de nuevo.

-VAMOS TRUNKS!-. Rachel casi tumba a Marron al empujarla para grítale al chico.-TU PUDES AMOR!-. La rubia solo rodo los ojos ante la ridícula acción de la chica. ღ❤ ღ❤

-SIII!-. Bra y las demás porristas gritaban y festejaban el partido había acabado y su escuela gano gracias a la anotación del hijo mayor de Bulma.

-Lo hiciste amor!-. Rachel corrió hasta la cacha y brinco sobre el peli lila besándolo apasionadamente… Marron observo la escena asombrada, luego sacudió su cabeza ella no sentía NADA! No debía.

-Vendrán a la fiesta verdad?-. Goten decía acercándose a las porristas.

-Claro!-. Afirmaron Pares y Bra.

-Qué hay de ti Marron vendrás?-. Pregunto el moreno.

Marron volvió su mirada a Trunks quien aún besaba a Rachel y sin dudarlo respondió.-Que estamos esperando?-. ღ❤ ღ❤

-Puedes dejar tu celular un minuto!-. Exigió Pares.

-Lo siento, hablaba con Uub-.

-Estas una fiesta diviértete!-. Animo Bra.

-Fiesta? Bra aquí solo veo sexo y alcohol-.

-Entonces es una Gran Fiesta!-. Dijo Pares antes de darle un gran sorbo a su trago.

-Voy al baño-. Marron se abría campo al caminar entre la multitud de estudiante que había en ese lugar. Cuando al fin se encontró frente a la puerta del baño la abrió muy poco pero lo suficiente para saber que sucedía ahí adentro. Trunks y Rachel se abrazaban, besaban. tocaban y más. Marron parpadeo varias veces por el asombro después el asco que la escena le causaba la hizo reaccionar y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe sin importarle.

Maldijo para sus adentros mientras intentaba salir de ese pasillo pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más una mano la tomo del brazo y la jalo adentro de una de las habitaciones.

-Marron..-Dijo agitado.

-Lamento haber interrumpido-. Ella intentaba quitárselo de encima pues él la había aprisionado contra la pared.

-No, no, déjame explicarte…-Dijo angustiado.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Trunks no estoy pidiéndote ninguna explicación.

-Te vez molesta-.

-Claro que no-.

-No parece-. Se acercó a ella con la intención de besarle pero de inmediato ella tapo sus labios con sus manos.

-Definitivamente yo no soy como tú-. Trunks frunció el ceño.- Estoy con alguien-. Las manos de Trunks se aferraron con más fuerza a la cintura de ella.

-Quien? Ese idiota de Uub?-. Dijo con rabia.

-Mira quién habla de idiotas-.

-Tu solo eres mía Marron-. Dijo enojado.

-Yo no soy propiedad de nadie y mucho menos tuya-. Dijo quitando bruscamente las manos de él de su cintura.

-por ese imbécil no dejaras que te bese!'?-. Él la miro molesto.

-Por eso y porque me da asco saber que tus labios besaron los de ella-. En ese instante el semblante de Trunks cambio. Ella lo empujo molesta y salió de ahí.

-Tú solo eres mía Marron y hasta tú lo sabes-. Susurro con una media sonrisa.

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


	11. Chapter 11

Lo siento! Lo siento! Perdón por la tardanza pero acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones de spring break! Pero ya está aquí el capítulo! Disfrútenlo y no olviden comentar. :*

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Espera! Espera!-. Trunks intentaba alcanzar a la chica mientras ella salía enfurecida de la fiesta.

Marron caminaba de prisa a la salida maldiciendo a Trunks… y a ella por dejar que la situación llegara a esto.

-Que esperes te dijo!-. Exclamo el peli lila cuando finalmente pudo sujetar a la chica del brazo.

-Suéltame!-. Exigió Marron. En ese instante el chico levanto la mirada solo para darse cuenta que todos los que se encontraban afuera de la fiesta los observaban.

-Vale, vale, ya te suelto-. Dijo él.-Pero tenemos que hablar-.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-. Dicho esto ella giro en sus talones pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso él la detuvo.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano vas a regresar conmigo deja de hacerte la difícil-. Susurro él al oído de ella con una voz tan ronca que la hizo estremecer.

-Así fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra jamás volvería contigo!-. Respondió ella quitando los brazos de Trunks de sus hombros y girando molesta. Él la miro furioso pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-Marron estas bien?-. Cuestiono Pares quien apenas vio la escena fue al rescate de su amiga.

-… Si Pares solo… llévame a casa quieres-.

-Si vamos-. Dijo la castaña acercándose a su amiga no sin antes darle una mirada asesina al peli lila quien solo las observo alejarse.ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-puedes solo detenerte un segundo-. Dijo la chica en un tono de berrinche parándose frente al peli lila.

-Qué quieres Rachel?-. Dijo Trunks intentando de ocultar su fastidio.

-Que me digas porque me dejaste sola en la fiesta anoche?!-. Reprocho cruzándose de brazos.

-Escucha, tengo práctica y no quiero problemas con el entrenador así que no estoy para tus cosas-. Él quiso esquivarle pero ella lo tomo del brazo.

-Qué te pasa he? Yo no soy la estúpida de Marron y si crees que puedes…-. Ella siguió hablando y hablando mientras el chico con fastidio decidió dirigir su mirada a otra parte, justamente al lugar donde se encontraba la linda rubia… la vista era perfecta así que había dejado de escuchar por completo a Rachel quien seguía reprochándole. Pero la linda imagen de Marron se vio empañada para el peli lila cuando en su vista se atravesó Uub. Trunks no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando el chico beso la mejilla de Marron. Estaba a punto de fruncir el ceño cuando ella lo abrazo pero su expresión cambio solo de repente y su rostro de enfado se convirtió en una media sonrisa. Pues él pudo notar el instante en el que Marron volteo a verlo y parecía enfadada? Al verlo hablar con Rachel.

-"Conque así quieres jugar"-. Pensó el hijo de Vegeta. Y tan solo espero el momento exacto…

-Oye me estas escuchando!-. Dijo la chica en voz alta provocando que Marron e incluso Uub voltearan a verlos y Trunks supo que ese era el momento y sin dudarlo tomo a la chica por la cintura y la pego a él para después besarla.

-Todo bien?-. Pregunto Uub al ver la manera en la que Marron los observaba.

-Eh? Si… si todo bien-. Contesto nerviosa luchando por no dirigir más su vista atrás.

-No te vez bien… pareciera que…-. Ella lo interrumpió.

-Estoy bien-. Afirmo.-Nos vemos esta noche-. Dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego irse y Uub se quedó observando como ella se alejaba.

-Eres bipolar o qué?-. Pregunto Rachel una ves que el intenso beso término.

-Algo así-. Respondió él mientras dirigía su mirada al mismo punto que lo hacía Uub.

-Entonces me llevaras esta noche a la fiesta de Bryan?-. Dijo ella mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No pienso ir-.

-Entonces salgamos por nuestra cuenta-.

-Lo hablamos luego si?-.

-De acuerdo bebe-. Dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios y luego irse.

Apenas Rachel desapareció por el pasillo Trunks camino hasta donde se encontraba Uub quien al darse cuenta de su cercanía se tensó y Trunks lo noto.

-Tranquilo vengo en son de paz-. Dijo el peli lila burlón levantando los brazos.

-Que quieres?-. Dijo el moreno.

-Solo quiero decirte que no te hagas ilusiones con Marron-. En ese momento Uub soltó una pequeña risa.-ella no es para ti-.

-A no? Entonces que, es para ti?-.

-Pues sí, escucha Marron me ama! Hemos sido novios desde niños realmente creer que ella me ha olvidado?-.

-Ella te odia por todo lo que le hiciste-.

-Sí claro, me odia tanto que intenta darme celos contigo-. Uub intentaba controlar su enojo.-Yo solo lo digo por tu bien, Marron ahora está enojada e intenta… digamos vengarse pero en cuanto yo le hable lindo al oído y le haga recordar todo lo que tuvimos no va a dirigirte nunca más la palabra-. Dijo el hijo de Vegeta con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Vete al diablo!-. Musito Uub muy cerca del rostro del peli lila antes de girar en sus talones y comenzar a caminar.

-Sí no me creer llévala esta noche a la fiesta de Bryan!-. Grito el peli lila para que Uub pudiera escucharlo.-Solo necesito 5 minutos y la tendré de vuelta!-. Esas palabras provocaron que Uub detuviera su andar por un instante.-Piénsalo, si estas tan seguro que puedes perder?-. Uub cerro sus manos en puño realmente estaba molesto pero pudo controlarse y decidió seguir caminando mientras el peli lila lo observaba con una sonrisa.

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ღ❤ღ


	12. Chapter 12

Espero el capitulo les guste tanto como el anterior. no olviden dejar su review. :*

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Marron!-. Bra y Pares intentaban captar la atención de su amiga.

-Eh? Qué pasa?-. Pregunto confundida.

-Eso es lo que nosotras queremos saber que pasa contigo?-. Dijo la peli azul.-Te has pasado todo el día distraída-.

-Es cierto Marron, que te pasa?-. También pregunto Pares.

-Para nada! Están exagerando-. Marron quería dejar el tema por la paz pues no quería aceptar cual era el motivo de su ausencia pero sus amigas la miraban expectantes.-Lo que pasa es que esta noche saldré con Uub y estoy un poco nerviosas-. Se excusó con una mentira.

-Aww ustedes son tan lindos-. Dijo Bra.

-QUE? Entonces no iras a la fiesta de Bryan?!-. Reprocho la castaña.

-Lo siento, es que ya quede con Uub-.

-No le hagas caso a Pares-. Dijo la hija de Bulma dando un codazo a la castaña.-Tu diviértete con Uub-.

-Buenooo… si van a DIVERTRSE-. Dijo picara.-Te perdono-.

-PARES!-. Reprendieron Marron y Bra.

-Hay que aburridas-. Las tres rieron. ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ

Uub no sabía que lo tenía más enfadado si lo que le dijo Trunks o el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras.

Lavo su rostro y después salió de casa no dejaría que las estúpidas palabras de Trunks arruinaran su noche. ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Toma te hablan-. Dijo Bra entregándole el teléfono a su hermano.

-Quién es?-.

-Quién más, la chupa sangre de Rachel-. Sin más Bra salió de la habitación.

-Dime Rachel-. Dijo el peli lila al teléfono.

-Porque no contestas tu celular!?-.

-Lo siento estaba dormido-. Mintió pues el chico estaba más que listo para salir.

-Como que dormido?!-. Decía indignada.-Dijiste que saldríamos-.

-mmm… eh lo que pasa es que… mis papás no me dejaron salir-. Se excusó.

-entonces iré yo sola a la fiesta de Bryan-. Amenazo.

-NO!-. Respondió de inmediato.

-Porque no?-.

-porque… porque-. Realmente no se le ocurría nada.-Porque no quiero que vayas sola-. Por fin Contesto.

-Aw bebe tienes celos-. Dijo con una voz chillona.

-Sí tengo celos-. Trunks rodo lo ojos fastidiado.- Prometes que no saldrás?-.

-Sí-. Respondió feliz.

-Perfecto-. Susurro con una media sonrisa. ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Uub se encontraba recargado en su auto justo en frente de la casa de Marron, se encontraba nervioso, inquieto e incluso molesto, lo que Trunks le había dicho esta mañana seguía atormentándolo.

-"No, Marron sería incapaz de jugar conmigo de esa forma, ella jamás haría una cosa tan baja"-. Se decía a si mismo cuando escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse levanto su mirada y se encontró con la bella chica caminando asía él con una enorme sonría. Ella vestía un lindo vestido corto color menta con zapatos altos color rosa, su cabello suelto… lucia simplemente hermosa y eso en vez de hacer a Uub olvidar sus dudas solo provocaron que estas aumentaran aún más. –"Como una chica como ella podría fijarse en mí, además ella siempre me ignoro y ese cambio tan repentino conmigo…"-. Era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico mientras ella se iba acercando a él.

-Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Marron después de dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de él.

-Quiero que seas sincera conmigo Marron-. Dijo Uub solo de repente.

-No te entiendo-.

-Solo me usas para vengarte de Trunks? Tú sigues enamorada de él e intentas olvidarlo conmigo?-. Las palabras del chico dejaron a Marron boquiabierta.

-Qué?... NO, Uub yo jamás te haría eso, mira es cierto que…-. Ella callo por un instante.-Lo que tuve con Trunks me marco para siempre, hay cosas que viví con él buenas y malas que tal vez nunca olvidare pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá lo único que te puedo asegurar es que yo jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos y si estoy contigo es porque quiero estar-. Aunque por un momento lo dudo ella dejo un corto y suave beso sobre los labios de él. Uub abrió su boca para decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo pues ella lo interrumpió.-Ya olvidémoslo… A dónde quieres ir?-.

Uub la observo por un momento y ni él mismo creyó lo que dijo.-Pensé que querías ir a la fiesta de Bryan, sé que tus amigas están ahí-. El silencio de Marron formo un hueco en el estómago de Uub.-Lo siento supongo que te preocupa la presencia de Trunks…-.

-Claro que no, Vamos a la fiesta-. Ella lo tomo del brazo y juntos caminaron hasta el coche. ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Trunks no dejaba de mirar la puerta incluso luchaba por no perderla de vista evitando a todos los chicos y chicas que bailan cerca.

-Qué te pasa?-. Goten se acercó a su amigo.

-Nada-. Respondió sonriente.

-Que tramas Trunks?-. Cuestiono desconfiado el hijo de Goku.

-Tú estás neurótico amigo solo estoy en una fiesta tomado un trago e intentando divertirme-.

-Te conozco Trunks y…-. El peli lila lo interrumpió.

-Ya, ya, deja de alucinar y diviértete-. Trunks se para de la barra y se alejó antes de que Goten le dijera algo más.

Cuando el peli lila estaba por sentarse en una de las muy pocas mezas que quedaban bacías pudo escuchar a su hermana y a Pares gritar eufóricas el nombre que tanto amaba escuchar.

-Marron!...-. Decían las chicas acercándose a ella.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Trunks fue inmediata, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida pudo notar una mirada sobre él y cuando despego sus ojos de Marron se encontró con Uub quien lo mirada con mala cara pero ni eso borro su sonrisa si no al contrario la engrandeció.

-Que comience el juego-. Susurro el peli lila riendo levemente.

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


	13. Chapter 13

Unos de los Guest menciono que era de TAMAULIPAS! Sabes que viví casi toda mi infancia en MATAMOROS! Ahora vivo mi vida loca como universitaria en ESTADOS UNIDOS hahah pero regreso siempre que puedo a ver a mis papás. Gracias por leer espero les guste el capítulo y estén pendientes a nuevas historias! :*

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Trunks siguió con la mirada a la rubia ignorando por completo su compañía sus ojos se apartaron de ella hasta que miro pasar frente a él a un chico a quien no dudo en detener.**

 **-Bryan!-. Dijo al detener al chico que parecía estar ya muy ambientado.**

 **-Qué pasa Trunks-. Respondió amistoso. El peli lila dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Marron y noto que ella y Uub se dirigían al patio trasero mismo que estaba casi vacío… cosa que él no permitiría y sabía que era el momento exacto para echar en marcha su plan.**

 **-Escucha-. Dijo al chico.-necesito que lleves a Uub lejos de Marron-.**

 **-Pero.. como?-.**

 **-No sé, inventa lo que quieras-. El chico lo dudo un momento pero acepto.**

 **-De acuerdo-. Dijo resignado y después busco con la mirada su objetico pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso el peli lila volvió a detenerlo.**

 **-Y… necesito que prepares una bebida-. El chico asintió sin chistar pero su rostro cambio un poco cuando Trunks continúo su petición.-y ponle esto-. Dijo Trunks dándole una pequeña pastilla y Bryan la tomo pero parecía estar en shock.-No pongas esa cara como si nunca se la pusieras en las bebidas a las chicas-.**

 **-A una chica pero no queras que haga que Uub se tome esto-.**

 **-No-. El rostro de Bryan se tranquilizó… pero no por mucho tiempo.- a Marron si-.**

 **-QUE!... no no no estás loco-. Exclamo.-Piensas propasarte con ella!?-.**

 **-Claro que no, yo jamás le haría algo así-.**

 **-De todos modos no lo hare, si Goten se entera va a matarme!-.**

 **-No va hacerte nada-.**

 **-Oh claro! Lo he visto partirte la cara, a mí va a hacerme añicos-.**

 **-El que va a darte una paliza soy yo si no haces lo que te digo-. Amenazo el peli lila.**

 **-Pero… pero…-.**

 **-Ya no pierdas tiempo y hazlo!-.**

 **-Está bien, pero como piensas que podré hacer todo a la vez?-. Trunks rodo lo ojos fastidiado y luego se acercó más al chico para darle indicaciones.** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Bryan ya había estado dando algunas vueltas alrededor de Marron y Uub pero cada vez que el moreno lo veía este retrocedía pero luego se encontraba con Trunks quien también lo observaba de lejos y presionaba con la mirada haciendo más torpes sus acciones. El chico tomo aire y sin pensar más camino hacia la pareja.**

 **-Que tal chicos!-. Saludo Bryan a la pareja.**

 **-Pasa algo Bryan?-. Pregunto Uub al notar al chico nervioso.**

 **-Bueno.. es solo que… podrías mover tu coche quisiera sacar el auto de la cochera ya sabes necesitamos más cerveza-. Dijo todo lo que Trunks le había dicho.**

 **-Claro Bryan porque no lo dijiste antes?-. Expreso el moreno.-Vienes?-. le pregunto a Marron.**

 **-Prefiero esperar aquí-. Respondió ella y él asintió para después alejarse.-Y tú no usarías tu coche?-. Cuestiono a Bryan quien como tonto observaba a Uun alejarse.**

 **-Ah sí, Pero primero iba a darte esto-. Ofreció la bebida a la chica.**

 **-Sabes que no tomo-. Dijo ella rechazándolo.**

 **-Oh vamos Pares me pidió que la preparara especialmente para ti, ella también menciono que no bebías y yo le dije que mi margarita era imposible de rechazar, y no la rechazaras verdad?-. Él puso cara de cachorro.**

 **Ella miro la bebida y desconfió un poco pero después pensó su amiga se la había enviado además no quería quedar como cobarde frente a Bryan y solo sería una copa. –De acuerdo-. Dijo tomando la bebida y dándole un sorbo y Bryan solo la miro asombrado.**

 **-Bueno me voy, diviértete!-. Dijo yéndose casi corriendo.**

 **Marron dio un segundo trago a su bebida y después de dejarla sobre una mesita camino más cerca de la alberca podía ver su reflejo en el agua cuando de repente pudo ver el reflejo del peli lila justo a su lado y algo alterada giro a verlo. Ella quiso esquivarlo pero él la sujeto del brazo.**

 **-QUE!?-. Dijo Marron molesta.**

 **-Por favor Marron escúchame…-. Suplico Trunks.**

 **-Porqu no lo entiendes Trunks? D-E-J-A-M-E E-N P-A-Z!-.**

 **-MALDICION MARRON!-. Exclamo molesto.- Que te da él que yo no pueda darte?!-.**

 **-Amor, cariño, libertad! Contigo me asfixiaba-. Acuso Marron.**

 **-Oh vamos Marron no me hagas esto…-. Dijo tomándola de la cintura.- Te amo… solo dame una oportunidad.**

 **-¡Ya no! No puedo Trunks me canse!-. Se apartó de él.**

 **-Vivir sin ti en imposible… Lo entiendes!-. Volvió a tomarla de la cintura y acercándola a él.**

 **-Trunks ya basta-. Pidió mirándolo fijamente.**

 **-Jamás he sido tan feliz como lo fui contigo-. Él se acercó un poco más a su rostro.-Solo dame una oportunidad y cambiare-.**

 **-Ya te dije que no puedo-. Ella hablo tranquila incluso le veía con ternura pero intento poner su mano en el pecho de él para apartar un poco su rostro del de ella pero fue inútil él la sujetaba fuerte de la cintura, sus narices chocaban… respiraban el mismo aire.**

 **-Porque no?-. Sollozo el peli lila.-Yo te amo y sé que tú a mí también…-. Dijo para después terminar con el mínimo espacio que los separaba y capturando los labios de ella en un beso que estaba lleno de necesidad, sobre todo para Trunks.**

 **-No enojada y apartándose de él queriendo escapar y cuando miro la puerta corrediza que dividía el patio con y el interior de la fiesta su rostro paralizo.**

 **-Uub…-. Murmuro.**

 **El moreno solo negó varias veces con la cabeza y después se giró y comenzó a caminar… los ojos de Marron se llenaron de lágrimas y quiso ir tras él pero todo empezó a darle vueltas y le fue imposible avanzar un paso más. Antes de caer al suelo unos brazos la sujetaron.**

 **-Qué me pasa?-. Alcanzo a pronunciar...**

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤


	14. Chapter 14

Espero y lo disfruten! Gracias por leer :* no olviden dejar sus opiniones!

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **La luz del sol entro por la ventana cayendo sobre sus parpados cerrados. Le dolía horrores la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados sentía que todo le daba vueltas… los abrió lentamente con su mano derecha toco su frente, el dolor era insoportable. Cuando quito la mano de su rostro reacciono incorporándose de un salto, esa no era su habitación… entones miro a Trunks durmiendo justo a su lado, con temor bajo la mirada hasta sus tobillos y lentamente recorrió su cuerpo… ESTÁBA DESNUDA!**

 **-NOOOO NOO NOOO-. Decía Marron cubriéndose bien con la sabana y alejándose de la cama. Trunks abrió los ojos por los gritos de la chica y en cuanto ella lo vio despierto enfureció aún más.-Eres un infeliz! Porque me hiciste esto!?-.**

 **-De que hablas tú fuiste quien me lo pidió anoche-. Dijo calmado.**

 **-CALLATE!-. Marron recogió rápidamente su ropa y corrió al baño.**

 **-"Que rayos paso? Que hiciste Marron?"-. Se reprochaba frente al espejo cuando terminaba de vestirse.**

 **Cuando salió ya vestida del baño aprovecho que Trunks se ponía los pantalones y de prisa tomo sus zapatos y salió de la habitación casi corriendo. Solo quería salir de ahí, sentía asco de sí misma.**

 **De pronto unas manos la detuvieron.**

 **-Suéltame!-. Exigió.**

 **-Marron no puedes irte así después de lo que paso-. Dijo Trunks.**

 **-Cállate no quiero recordar eso nunca más!-.**

 **-Sé que estas confundida pero voy a explicarte todo-. Insistió él.**

 **-No necesito tus explicaciones! Es imposible que me haiga acostado contigo yo… no recuerdo NADA! Pero eso era lo que tú querías no? Pues ya lo tienes déjame en paz!-.**

 **-No amor escúchame!-.**

 **-AMOR?-.**

 **-Sí Marron tú y yo volvimos a noche, tú me dijiste lo mucho que me extrañabas y…-. Mintió y ella lo interrumpió.**

 **-ESO JAMÁS! Mira Trunks no recuerdo que paso anoche pero NO quiero regresar contigo-. Trunks frunció el ceño.**

 **-Eso no decías anoche-.**

 **-Anoche estaba ebria y tú te aprovechaste-. Ella se liberó del agarre.-Querías sexo? Pues ya lo tuviste ahora desaparece-. Ella se alejó furiosa, confusa y muy asustada.** ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Marron bajaba del taxi y caminaba hasta la puerta de su casa, seco sus lágrimas y sacos sus llaves. Entro a la casa temblando, su madre la mataría por llegar a estas horas.**

 **-Se puede saber en dónde estabas?-. 18 aparecía de repente por la puerta de la cocina mirando directo a su hija.**

 **-mamá…-. Alcanzo a pronunciar.-No quiero hablar si?... perdóname, me duele la cabeza-. Sin decir más la chica subió corriendo a su habitación.**

 **La chica se miraba en el espejo de su baño después de haber tomado una ducha, sus ojos estaban rojizos y cansados, su cabeza le reventaba y el asco por si misma aun no desaparecía.**

 **-No seas inepta Marron… tienes que recordar que hiciste anoche, eres una zorra cómo pudiste acostarte con Trunks-. Marron se concentró unos minutos en sus pensamientos, obligaba a su mente que recordara esa noche y entonces solo una imagen pudo venir a su mente…**

 **-Uub…-. Sollozo.** ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **-Que tal tu siniestro plan?-. Pregunto Bryan cuando al salir de su habitación se encontró con un cabizbajo peli lila sentado en su sala.**

 **-Todo un asco-. Respondió el hijo de Vegeta.- Marron no quiso volver conmigo y ese realmente fue mi último recurso creí que al verse despertar a mi lado y hacerle creer que "Hicimos el amor" ella volvería a mí lado-. Dijo frustrado.**

 **-Que quieres decir? Te has dado por vencido?-. Bryan lo miro ansioso por la respuesta.**

 **-No-. Respondió con una media sonrisa este plan aún no acaba del todo…-.** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Marron permanecía en la cama no sabía si su llanto era provocado por el coraje que aún sentía por Trunks y por ella, por la impotencia y verguiza que le provocaba pensar en Uub o en todos eso ascos y dolor de estómago que tenía.**

 **-Cómo te sientes?-. Pregunto su madre entrando sin previo aviso a la habitación.**

 **-Mejor-. Respondió encendiendo su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas.**

 **-Qué bien porque se te hace tarde para la escuela-. 18 se sentó sobre la cama lo suficientemente cerca de su hija para acariciar su lindo cabello.**

 **-No mamá no quiero ir-. Suplico.**

 **-A no! Pero que tal la fiesta el sábado?-.**

 **-mamá!...-.**

 **-Lo siento señorita te levantas te arreglas y te vas a la escuela-. Dijo besando la frente de su hija para luego salir de la habitación.** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Marron caminaba de prisa por todos los pasillos de la escuela, se veía desesperada, y entonces lo vio ahí estaba Uub… ella no pudo evitar suspirar, ella en verdad no quería lastimarlo pero tampoco quería mentirle. Marron estaba decidida a hacer honesta con Uub y contarle todo pero el coraje y la rabia hacia Trunks cambio por completo su pensar.**

 **-"No voy a perder a Uub por culpa de Trunks, ese idiota no va a arruinar más la vida"-. Pensó la rubia.**

 **-Espera!-. Suplico la chica ya que el moreno apenas la vio acercarse quiso esquivarla.**

 **-Que quieres?-. Dijo secamente.**

 **-Uub yo..-.**

 **-No tienes que explicarme nada te vi besándolo-.**

 **-Porque te fuiste?-.**

 **-A que querías que me quedar para ver como regresabas con Trunks?-.**

 **-Yo no regrese con Trunks!-. Eso llamo la atención de Uub.**

 **-Qué?-.**

 **-Escúchame Uub, Trunks es un canalla y ruin y va a hacer todo lo posible para separarnos y haberme besado esa noche fue solo una de sus tanta maneras de fastidiar-.**

 **-… tú no parecías para nada incomoda con su acción-.**

 **-Uub…-. Ella quiso tomar su mano pero él se alejó.**

 **-Ahora no tengo tiempo tengo que entrenar-. Dijo al darle la espalda.**

 **-Promete que hablaremos-.**

 **Él quería ignorarla pero no podía esa chica hacía temblar todo en él.- Te busco después-. Respondió sin detener su andar.** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Trunks observa a Uub entrenar y por la manera en la que este golpeaba el balón lo sabía… estaba molesto.**

 **-Te dije que con Marron no te iría bien-. Interrumpió Trunks al moreno quien lo miro molesto.-Te advertí que solo necesitaba 5 minutos para que Marron no volviera a buscarte-.**

 **-Pues te equivocas y si crees que con tus estúpidos planes par ajarme de Marron lograras algo, ella me ha deja muy claro que no quiere nada contigo, eres parte de su pasado y el insignificante beso que sucedió esa noche no tuvo ninguna reacción en ella-.**

 **-Así que Marron te mintió-. Y BAM! En ese momento la confianza que sentía Uub desapareció.-Lamento informarte que esa noche no solo hubo un beso…-. Trunks se acero más al moreno.- Marron y yo follamos toda la noche-.**

 **El puño de Uub se estrello con fuerza en el rostro de Trunks.-CALLATE! Eres un mentiroso!-. Estallo.**

 **Trunks sonrió.-Piensa lo que quieras, yo ya te lo dije…-. Se dio media vuelta y se marcho.**

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


	15. Chapter 15

No olviden dejar sus opiniones!

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **-Marron! Marron!-. Bra intentaba alcanzar a su amiga quien recorría los pasillos de la escuela casi corriendo.-Espera!-. Al fin pudo tomarla del brazo.**

 **-Ah hola Bra-. Dijo distraída.**

 **-Quieres decirme que te has hecho estos días? Desde la fiesta de Bryan Pares y yo no hemos sabido nada de ti-.**

 **-Ahora no tengo tiempo Bra, prometo que voy a contarles todo-.**

 **-Estás bien?-. Pregunto la peli azul ya que la forma en la que su amiga miraba a todos lados le preocupaba.**

 **-Sí, oye has visto a Uub-. Bra creyó entender todo.**

 **-Sí, lo vi caminar asía el estacionamiento-.**

 **-Gracias!-. Grito la hija de 18 alejándose.** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Marron salió al estacionamiento de la escuela e intentaba mirar entre la gente que estaba ahí y no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar al chico.**

 **-Uub!-. Lo llamo antes de que subiera a su auto.-Creí que me buscarías después de clases-.**

 **-No quiero volver a hablar contigo Marron-. Dijo sin voltear a verla.**

 **-Qué te pasa?-. Cuestiono temerosa.**

 **-Es cierto que te acostaste con Trunks?-. Dijo directo.**

 **-Quien te dijo eso?..-.**

 **-Ah entonces es cierto-. Esta vez el chico se giró para verla.**

 **-… yo… Uub.. Estaba ebria-. Marron dijo a punto de llorar.**

 **-Maldita sea! Marron ya no me mientas!-.**

 **-No miento!-.**

 **-siempre fui tu juguete!-. Marron negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba.**

 **-Claro que no, tienes que escucharme-. Suplico.**

 **-Tú no me quieres a mí…-. Ella lo interrumpió.**

 **-No digas eso, Uub claro que te quiero…-. Ahora él la interrumpió.**

 **-Siempre ha sido él… siempre lo has querido solo a él-. Dijo dolido.**

 **-NO! Trunks ya no significa nada para mí! Tal vez en su momento tuve dudas pero ya no-. Ella quiso abrazarlo pero él se negó.**

 **-Mientras sigas negando que lo quieres sufrirás y está bien… pero yo no tengo porque sufrir contigo-. Uub se acercó a ella y beso su frente.-Adiós Marron-.**

 **Él siguió su camino, ella callo de rodillas sobre el pavimento observando cómo se alejaba.**

 **-Rayos Marron que te paso!-. Pares se acercaba despavorida.**

 **-Se fue-. Logro pronunciar entre su llanto.**

 **-Quien se fue?-. Pregunto la castaña.**

 **-Uub, lo perdí, lo perdí porque hice lo mismo que hizo Trunks, no supe valorar lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida-. Marron se refugió en los brazos de su amiga aun llorando.**

 **-No entiendo nada, vamos a otro lado sí?-. La rubia solo asintió y Pares la ayudo a subir a su coche.** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **-Marron por favor abre la puerta-. Suplicaba Pares frente a la puerta del baño.-Sabes que creo que lo mejor será llamar a tu mamá-. Pero antes de que la castaña pudiera cumplir su amenaza la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una Marron con el cabello enmarañado, el vestido sucio y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.**

 **-No! Estoy bien-. Dijo la hija de Krillin.**

 **-Nada de que estas bien, te encuentro tirada llorando, venimos a mi casa y en vez de explicarme que pasa vomitas en el baño-.**

 **\- ÉL ME DEJO-. Confeso sin controlar su llanto de nuevo.-Uub me dejo!-.**

 **-Qué?!-.**

 **-Pero la culpa no es de nadie más que de Trunks!-.**

 **-Trunks? No entiendo?-.**

 **-Trunks le dijo a Uub que nos acostamos en la fiesta de Bryan-.**

 **-Espera, qué? Te acostaste con Trunks?!-.**

 **-Estaba ebria y …-. Entonces Marron recordó un poco.-Estaba ebria por tú culpa!-.**

 **-Mi culpa?-. Pares parecía no entender nada.**

 **-Sí, lo único que tome esa noche fue la maldita bebida que tú me mandaste con Bryan!-. Marron parecía perder el control empezando a caminar de esquina a esquina por toda la habitación.**

 **-Marron-. Pares se puso de pie y la tomo de los hombros.- Yo no te mande ninguna bebida y mucho menos con Bryan-. El rostro de Marron pasó de enojo a asombro.**

 **-Maldito…-. Musito Marron. Parecía que el mismo diablo se había apoderado de ella, Marron salió de la casa hecha una furia, la misma Pares no fue capaz de reconocerla e incluso le tomo unos segundo superar su asombro y salir tras ella.**

 **-Marron espera! A dónde vas?-.**

 **-Sabes en donde puede estar Trunks?-. La mirada de enojo de Marron intimido a la castaña quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a hablar.**

 **-Gohan acaba de regalarle un departamento a Goten y él, Trunks y otros chicos deben de estar ahí-.** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Marron salió corriendo del coche apenas y Pares se estacionaba frente a un grande y lujoso edificio.**

 **-Espera Marron!-. Pares corrió tras ella.**

 **Marron corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación que su amiga le había dicho… aun lloraba.**

 **Al encontrarse frente a la puerta marcada con el número 15, la chica empezó a golpearla como loca, casi de inmediato Goten abrió la puerta pero no fue capaz de decir algo el estado en el que Marron se veía lo dejo boquiabierto además que ella no empujo a un lado entrando de lleno al departamento. Cuando encontró a Trunks no dudo en caminar asía él.**

 **-Marron que te…-. Eso fue todo lo que el peli lila pudo pronunciar antes de que la mano de Marron golpeara su mejilla con fuerza.**

 **-Eres un idiota!-. Siguió golpeándolo.- Te odio! Te odio!-.**

 **Goten fue el único que se atrevió a intervenir quitándola de encima de Trunks.**

 **-Suéltame! Suéltame Goten!-. Gritaba y pataleaba aun entre los brazos del hijo de Goku.**

 **-Cálmate por favor!-. Susurro Goten cerca del oído de ella y casi por magia ella dejo de luchar y remolerse entre sus brazos pero su rostro de enojo permanecía.**

 **-Marron que te pasa?-. Cuestiono Trunks cuando la vio más tranquila.**

 **-Eres un sínico!-. Goten no la soltó por temor a que perdiera el control de nuevo.**

 **-No entiendo nada-. Dijo el peli lila refiriéndose más a Goten quien ya también lo veía molesto.**

 **-A no? Yo te diré que me pasa, te parece poco que me haigas drogado! Para abusar de mí-. En ese instante Marron sintió desaparecer los brazos que la sostenía.-Y no conforme con eso te metiste entre Uub y yo-.**

 **-Eres un infeliz!-. Goten se acercó amenazadoramente así el peli lila.**

 **-Voy a explicarte-. Susurro pero antes de que Goten dejara caer su puño sobre el hijo de Vegeta el grito de Pares saco a todos de la pelea.**

 **-Marron que te pasa!-. Grito aterrada.**

 **-Dios! Marron!-. Dijeron ambos Saiyajines al voltear y encontrase a Marron desmayada sobre Pares.**

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


	16. Chapter 16

Espero que les guste, lamento haber tardado en subir capítulo pero tenía mucha tarea! Gracias por esperar no olviden dejar sus reviews

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Marron abrió los ojos lentamente pero la angustia vino a ella de inmediato, una vez más se despertaba en un lugar desconocido. Quiso enderezarse en seguida pero una familiar voz la hizo tranquilizar.**

 **-Tranquila, estas bien-.**

 **-Gohan?-. Ella dijo confundida.-Que paso?-.**

 **-Te desmayaste Marron, al parecer solo fue la presión y por fortuna llegue antes de que todos aquí se volvieran locos-.**

 **-Quiero ir a casa-. Ella empezó a levantarse de la cama y el hijo mayor de Goku no dudo en ayudarla.**

 **-Voy a llevarte a tu casa pero tienes que prometer que iras al doctor, Marron no me parece normal que a tu corta edad sufras de problemas como estos-.**

 **-Prometo ir al doctor si tú prometes no decirle nada a mi mamá-.**

 **Gohan lo dudo mucho pero al final acepto.** ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **-Marron! Marron!-.**

 **-que pasa mamá?-.**

 **-Qué te pasa a ti? Tengo horas preguntándote que quieres cenar-. 18 dijo a su hija.**

 **-ah nada mamá, solo quiero tomar un baño y dormir-. La chica se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a su recamara pero…**

 **-Marron estas bien? No hay nada que quieras decirme?-. Marron se quedó quita unos segundos pensando si sería buena idea contarle a su mamá la inmensa tristeza que la invadía por haber perdido a Uub, lo basura que era por haberlo lastimado y además lo humillada y usada que se sentía una vez más por Trunks.**

 **-Nada mamá, estoy bien solo un poco cansada-.** ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **-Sera que puedes platicar con nosotras 5 minutos-. Pares y Bra detenían a la rubia en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.**

 **-Hola chicas-. Saludo.**

 **-Como te has sentido? Pares ya me conto todo-.**

 **-Estoy bien Bra-.**

 **-Segura?-.**

 **-Sí-.**

 **-Tengo clase, nos vemos en el entrenamiento? -. Propuso la peli azul.**

 **-Sí está bien-. Aceptaron las dos chicas.**

 **-De vez que Bra se fue…**

 **-Como que le contaste todo?!-. Dijo Marron.**

 **-Tranquila, obvio no le dije lo que el cobarde de su hermano te hizo-. Marron pareció alejar su atención de la plática con su amiga. -Ahora vuelvo-.**

 **-A dónde vas?-. Pares detenía a Marron antes de que se fuera.**

 **-Tengo que hablar con Uub-.**

 **-No tiene caso Marron-.**

 **-Estás loca? Él tiene que escucharme y…-.**

 **-Marron! Uub se dio de baja, esta mañana lo mire recoger sus papeles en la oficina.**

 **Sus lindos ojos azules empezaron a empañarse de lágrimas todo parecía salirle mal. Cuando Pares quiso acercarse su amiga salió corriendo y ella no dudo en seguirla.**

 **-No sé qué me pasa he tenido nauseas todos estos días-. Conto Marron lavando sus manos.**

 **-Para mí es más que obvio lo que te pasa-. Pares la observaba seria.**

 **-De que hablas?-. Dijo desentendida.**

 **Pares la tomo de los hombro y le dijo.-Marron esa noche cuando te emborrachaste o te drogaste con aquella bebida tú y Trunks se cuidaron?-.**

 **-No sé… ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, no puede ser no puede ser-. Marron empezó a llorar.**

 **-Cálmate-.**

 **-No es que es imposible, Pares yo no quiero ser mamá no ahora dios tengo 17-. Quería morir el miedo la comía viva.** ❤ ღ❤

 **-Trunks?-. Bryan parecía sorprendido al encontrarse al peli lila en su puerta.-De quien te escondes he?-. Pregunto al notar como el chico veía a todos lados.**

 **-Porque no fuiste a la escuela?-. Pregunto Trunks sin darle importancia a las preguntas del chico y entrando al departamento.**

 **-No tenía ánimos pero pienso ir mañana…-. Trunks de inmediato lo interrumpió.**

 **-Si yo fuera tú no lo haría-.**

 **-De que hablas?-.**

 **-Goten ya sabe que drogaste a Marron-. Mintió pues Goten creía que había sido Trunks el único culpable.**

 **-QUE! No, no , no tú drogaste a Marron yo… yo solo-.**

 **-Tú solo fuiste mi cómplice y que te quede claro que si yo caigo tú también y ni se te ocurra delatarme Bryan porque te juro que soy capaz de cambiar toda la historia y hacerte ver a ti como el único culpable-.**

 **-Ah sí? Y cómo? si el que se propaso con Marron fuiste tú y ella puede confirmarlo y la verdad es que esconderme de Goten es algo con lo que puedo vivir pero saber que tú… abusaste de Marron eso…-. Volvió a interrumpirlo.**

 **-No seas idiota! Yo no toque a Marron esa noche-. Dijo ofendido.**

 **-No?-.**

 **-Claro que no, jamás le haría algo así a Marron… no a ella-. Aseguro Trunks. -.** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **-te vas?-. Pregunto Pares a su amiga cuando la vio recoger sus cosas.**

 **-No puedo quedarme a ensayar me siento mal-.**

 **-mareos?-.**

 **-y nauseas-. Dijo Marron triste y es que sentía que se asfixiaba tenía que hacer algo ya! hablaría con Trunks y le exigiría que le contara todo lo que paso esa noche absolutamente todo.**

 **-.** ღ❤ ღ❤ **-.** ღ❤ ღ❤ **-.** ღ❤ ღ❤ **-.** ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ღ❤


	17. Chapter 17

Sé que deben odiarme! Y admito que había estado subiendo una nueva historia en otra página pero en cuanto me detuve aquí lo hice haya también, enferme no sé si fue la emoción de haber ido a Detroit o si me embrujaron XD pero juro que estaba muy mal (TENGO 20 AÑOS Y ADELGASE TANTO QUE USO LA ROPA DE MI SOBRINA DE 11!) pero ya estoy un poco mejor espero puedan seguir leyéndome, Gracias! Los extrañe :*

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤

 **Marron había dado vueltas en la cama toda la noche, sin duda había sido la peor noche de su vida, se había levantado constantemente durante la madrugada a vomitar y la gran angustia y tristeza que comprimía su pecho la carcomían, quería salir corriendo y comprar un test de embarazo pero al mismo tiempo quería aferrarse a la idea de que no sería mamá. Cuando el despertador sonó ella ya se encontraba de pie, se arregló y sin perder tiempo se fue a la escuela tenía que hablar con Trunks, tenía que hacerlo ya!** ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Pares y Bra hablaban y hablaban pero Marron no podía entender nada toda su atención estaba en encontrar a Trunks y cuando lo hizo no dudo en ir tras él.**

 **-Trunks!-. Lo llamo.**

 **-Qué pasa?-. El peli lila no dudo en girarse para encontrase con ella.**

 **-Necesito hablarte-. Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas sobre todo Pares primero lo odiaba y quería matarlo y ahora al parecer quería hablar con él.**

 **Trunks asintió pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso hacia ella una chillona voz y unos largos brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello lo detuvieron.**

 **-Hola cariño-. Dijo Rachel besando su mejilla.**

 **-Ahora no, estoy ocupado-. Él logro liberarse del agarre.**

 **-Pero dijiste que…-. Trunks respiro cansado y la interrumpió.**

 **-Que ahora no, estoy ocupado-.**

 **-Vas a dejarme por ella!-.**

 **-Dejaría a todos por ella-. A pesar del berrinche que hizo la chica Trunks tomo el brazo del Marron y empezaron a caminar aunque ella libero su brazo casi de inmediato.**

 **-De que quieres hablar-. El pasillo estaba casi vacío todos estaban en su primera clase.**

 **Marron acomodaba nerviosa su cabello y sin dejar de ver sus pies dijo.-Esa noche… en la fiesta… en la fiesta de Bryan….te cuidaste?-. Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron como plato de que hablaba en la fiesta de Bryan él ni siquiera la toco.**

 **-Porque preguntas?-. Cuestiono nervioso.**

 **-Porque necesito saber-. Los ojos de Marron se cristalizaron.-Trunks creo que estoy embarazada-. El corazón de Trunks se detuvo un segundo, Eso era imposible! Le tomo unos segundos pensar claramente, ella estaba demasiado enfadad con él pero si le decía esto era porque Uub estaba completamente descartado y él era la única posibilidad pero Trunks sabía que era imposible, "Tal vez solo está enferma" pensó**

 **-Te cuidaste o no Trunks!?-. Ella desespero. Trunks dio un largo suspiro no iba a perderla ahora que podía tenerla de vuelta.**

 **-No me cuide-. La cara de Marron lo decía todo, si no hubiera sido por Trunks que la sostuvo hubiera caído al suelo llorando.**

 **-Encontrare una solución-. Marron se separo de él lentamente.**

 **-Que solución?! No hay solución! Debo ir a un doctor y no puedo decírselo a mi madre porque me matara y cuando sepa que tú eres el padre volverá a matarme-.**

 **-Espera, escucha-. Dijo Trunks deteniéndola.- No le digas a tu madre aun, yo voy a llevarte a un médico al mejor, al de mi familia, él nos confirmara si lo estás y si lo estás ya veremos-.**

 **-Te harás cargo?-. Pregunto aterrada.**

 **-Claro que si-. Trunks se acercó a ella de nuevo y limpio sus lágrimas.**

 **-Tengo miedo Trunks-. Lo abrazo y Trunks sintió el calor que no sentía hace mucho, ella misma se había refugiado en sus brazos y una vez más sus mentiras le daba satisfacción.**

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ❤


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias por seguir leyendo! En verdad los extrañaba, pronto subiré el prólogo del final de "Solo Para ti". Espero les guste el capítulo:*

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Toda la tarde Trunks había esperado el momento exacto para poder hablar con su madre pero había sido demasiado difícil cuando su padre no estaba con ella era su hermana Bra la que no se le despegaba, así que el peli lila tuvo que esperar hasta después de la cena que Bra subió a su recamara y Vegeta salió a entrenar para poder entrar al laboratorio de Bulma y hablar con ella.**

 **-Hola mamá-. Aviso tímido al entrar al laboratorio pues en su casa las cosas no iban bien, Vegeta apenas y soportaba 5 minutos en el mismo lugar que él y Bra le dirigía poco la palabra así que Trunks se había mantenido distante de su mamá.**

 **-Pasa algo?-. Una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se formó en el rostro de Bulma quien apenas vio a su hijo entrar corrió a recibirlo.**

 **-No es nada, solo que… mamá podrías darme el número del Doctor Curry?-.**

 **-Mi ginecólogo?!-. El rostro de Bulma lo decía todo, en verdad se había sorprendido.-Para qué Trunks?! No me digas que…-. Él la interrumpió antes de que se exaltara más.**

 **-Tranquilízate mamá, no es para mí-. Bulma suspiro aliviada.**

 **-Entonces para quién?-. Los nervios le ganaron al chico y termino diciendo.**

 **-Para Goten! Embarazo a su novia-. Cada vez las mentiras eran más comunes para él.**

 **-Qué?-. La angustia volvió al rostro de Bulma.-Goten?! Pero si él es tan joven, además es una chico demasiado responsable no lo puedo creer-.**

 **-Bueno esas cosas a veces pasan, me darás el numero?-.**

 **-Claro!-. Ella se puso de pie y saco de un cajón de su escritorio una tarjetita.-Dile que tendrá que hacer cita-.**

 **-Sí-. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero volvió a detenerse.-Ah mamá, no debo decirte que no puedes decírselo a nadie cierto?-.**

 **-No lo hare, pero dile a Goten que si necesita algo debe pedírmelo-. Trunks solo asintió y salió de ahí no soportaba más sus propias mentiras.** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **18 había estado observando a su hija toda la cena, Marron había estado ausente y distraída y eso en verdad la preocupaba.**

 **-Estas bien Marron?-.**

 **-…sí-. Respondió nerviosa y siguió jugando con su plato de comida que seguía intacto.**

 **-Estuviste llorando?-. Marron casi se atraganta, no cabía duda que su madre la concia muy bien.**

 **-No, yo… es alergia-.**

 **-Ya tomaste tus pastillas?-. La chica asintió.-Entonces ya se te pasara-. 18 se puso de pie y se paró justo atrás de su hija.-Que te pasa cariño?-.**

 **-Nada mamá… solo necesito dormir-. Sin más se puso de pie y subió a su habitación. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar esto?** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Trunks entro a su habitación y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta para marcar el número de la tarjeta que le dio su madre.**

 **-Doctor Curry, habla Trunks el hijo de Bulma Brief-.**

 **-Que tal querido Trunks, en que puedo ayudarte?-.**

 **-Necesito una cita..-.**

 **-…No me digas que…-. Lo interrumpió.**

 **-Mi novia cree estar embarazada-. Dijo sin más rodeos.**

 **-Y lo está?-.**

 **-Para eso lo necesito a usted-.**

 **-No entiendo-. Dijo el médico.**

 **-Cuanto me costara hacerle creer que si lo está?-.**

 **Hubo un silencio en ambas líneas, Trunks estaba sobornando a un médico por un jueguito sucio.**

 **-Eso que me pide es muy grave-.**

 **-Por el dinero no se preocupe, le pagare lo que quiera-.**

 **-Estas seguro? Ustedes son muy jóvenes y…-.**

 **-Lo hará o no?-.**

 **El medico suspiro nerviosos.-10,000 zenis-.**

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias por preocuparse por mi salud, ya estoy mejor débil pero mejor y con más ánimos para escribir :* espero y les guste el capítulo.

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღღ

 **Marron despertó muy temprano y una vez más intentado ocultar sus penas bajo a desayunar. Todo iba normal hasta que recibió un mensaje.**

 **"Estoy afuera, vienes?" Marron casi escupe el jugo.**

 **-Marron! estas bien?-. Pregunto 18.**

 **-eh? Si, si, debo irme se me hará tarde para la escuela-. Sin dar tiempo a que su madre dijera algo más salió de la casa… y ahí estaba el auto de Trunks y él apoyado en la puerta.**

 **-Si aprecias tú vida no deberías venir por aquí, quieres que mi mamá te mate?-. Dijo Marron caminando así a él.**

 **-Yo creí que…-. Lo interrumpió.**

 **-Te detesta!-. Él abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara y luego él hizo lo mismo.**

 **-Yo solo quería decirte que ya conseguí la cita con el médico-. Dijo el peli lila conduciendo.-Es esta tarde a las 5-.**

 **-Dime donde es, te veré haya-.**

 **-Claro que no! Iremos justos después de escuela-.**

 **-Que le diré a mi mamá?-.**

 **-No lo sé, dile que estarás con Pares y Bra… lo que sea-. Marron suspiro agotada.-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien-. Dijo estacionándose frente a la escuela.** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **-Que le dijiste a tu mamá?-. Pares y Marron caminaban juntas después de la última clase.**

 **-Le dije que estaría en tu casa, vas a cubrirme verdad?-.**

 **-Claro que sí-. Dijo la castaña.**

 **-Gracias, Debo irme Trunks debe de estarme esperando en el estacionamiento-.**

 **-Suerte!-. La novia de Goten no dejo ir a su amiga sin darle un fuerte abrazo** ღ❤ ღ❤

 **La clinica era enorme y muy linda, al llegar una linda enfermera los llevo hasta el consultorio donde un hombre alto y de ojos claros los recibió.**

 **-Hola Trunks, como estas?-. Dijo el médico.-Siéntense-. Ambos lo obedecieron.**

 **-Bien Curry-. Respondió Trunks.-Ella es…-.**

 **-Tú novia-. Dijo observándola.-Como estas linda? Te vez nerviosa-.**

 **-En realidad lo estoy-. Confeso la hija de Krilin.**

 **-Intentare hacer esto lo más rápido posible, sube a la camilla-. Marron obedeció y sus nervios eran tantos que el piquete que el Doctor dio a su brazo ni siquiera le importo.-Ahora mandare esto al laboratorio, no tardara mucho-. Dijo y salió del consultorio.******

 **-Y bien?-. Dijo una ansiosa Marron.**

 **El doctor abrió el sobre y lo leyó después de unos segundo levanto su mirada hacia Trunks y después hacia Marron.**

 **-…Estas embarazada Marron-.**

 **Marron se echó a llorar en ese mismo instante, Trunks se acercó a ella para abrazarla y el médico solo observo la escena bastante incomodo, hasta que no aguanto más y se puso de pie abruptamente llamando a su enfermera.**

 **-Laura, por favor traeré un vaso de agua a la chica-. Ordeno.- Trunks podrías darme un momento?-. El peli lila asintió y lo siguió afuera del consultorio.**

 **-Aquí está su cheque-.**

 **-Olvídalo, no quiero tu dinero, esto no está bien, jamás debí de haber aceptado-. Se negó.**

 **-Pero ya lo hizo-.**

 **-Pero le diré la verdad-.**

 **-No lo hará, y si lo hace les diré a todos sobre esto y su reputación caerá tan bajo que le cerraran este lugar-.**

 **-Tú no entiendes! Ella no está embarazada-.**

 **-Entonces? Que tiene Marron?-. Todo el rostro del chico palidito.**

 **-Al parecer ella… tiene leucemia-.**

 **-QUE?!-. Trunks parecía estar a punto de llorar.**

 **-Esta pálida, vomita todo el tiempo, no es seguro necesita hacerse más estudios y esa no es mi rama debería ver a un especialista-. Trunks parecía no ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.-Trunks está enferma, esa chica tiene cáncer en la sangre tú no la puedes atormentar así, además que pasara cuando le venga su periodo? Ella lo sabrá-.**

 **-Yo sabré que hacer con ella, no te metas!-. Dijo a la defensiva.-Yo voy a cuidarla, la llevare a los mejore hospitales-. Decía con un hilo de voz.**

 **"No está embarazada, está enferma Trunks! Está enferma!" Esas palabras no dejaban de retumbarle en su cabeza… Y ahora que haría?**

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias por leer! estamos cada vez más cerca del final así que espero y disfruten los últimos capítulos :* :*

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **-Debo decírselo a mí madre cuanto antes-. Dijo Marron una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento.**

 **Trunks no dijo nada solo la detuvo y la abrazo muy fuerte y es que él en verdad necesitaba que ella estuviera bien, porque si algo le pasaba a ella él… entonces refecciono.**

 **"Como he podido ser así con Marron? ella siempre me ha amado y yo no he hecho otra cosa más que tratarla mal… Ella es todo para mí". Pensó mientras la tenía entre sus brazos.**

 **-Te amo Marron-. Confeso apretándola fuerte contra su cuerpo.-He sido un idiota pero te juro que nunca he dejado de amarte Marron, por favor perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho y lo que te he dicho… si tú tan solo pudieras perdonarme de corazón yo no volvería a faltarte jamás déjame estar a tu lado Marron y cuidar de ti porque si algo te llegara a pasar yo me muero Marron me muero-.**

 **-Trunks?-. Dijo extrañada.-Estas llorando?-. Levanto su rostro y se encontró con un Trunks con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Yo te perdono Trunks-. Ella volvió abrazarlo.**

 **-En verdad me perdonas?-. Él no intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas que ahora eran de alegría al escuchar que ella lo perdonaba pero esa linda sensación no duro mucho.**

 **-Nosotros vamos a tener un bebé Trunks… Claro que te perdono-. El peli lila había olvidado ese pequeño detalle ella solo lo perdonaba porque creía que tendrían un hijo.** ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Esa tarde cuando llego a casa Trunks ni siquiera alcanzo a subir a su habitación no vio a nadie al entrar así que pensó que debían estar fuera así que tomo su laptop y justo a mitad de la sala empezó a buscar sobre esa enfermedad… y no podía creer todo lo que encontró.**

 **-Ella no se merece esto..-. Sus lágrimas caían con cada línea que iba leyendo.**

 **-Trunks?!-. Al escuchar su nombre el chico se exalto y de inmediato intento ocultar sus lágrimas.-Hijo estas llorando?-. Preocupada Bulma no dudo en correr a consolar a su hijo.**

 **-No es nada mamá, estoy bien-.**

 **-Nadie llora por nada, que te pasa?-. El chico lucho por no verla a los ojos pero cuando su madre poso su mano sobre su hombro haciéndolo levantar la mirada para verla y una vez que esa mirada maternal lo hizo sentir a salvo, cual niño pequeño el peli lila se refugió en los brazos de su madre sin parar de llorar.**

 **-Es Marron mamá… ella tiene leucemia-. Bulma intentaba consolarlo pero en verdad ella también se encontraba completamente desconcertada.** ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **Marron se veía al espejo y con temor levanto su blusa, intento acariciar su abdomen pero en verdad le aterraba aunque tenía que admitir que era su más grande consuelo. Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando escucho el coche de su madre llegar y bajo a recibirla.**

 **-Hola mamá-. Saludo con una sonrisa, aunque no le fue devuelta.**

 **-Tú tienes mucho que explicarme, es mejor que empieces ya-. 18 dejo las cosas que llevaba con ella sobre la mesa y miro atenta a su hija quien parecía no entender de qué le hablaba.**

 **-No entiendo…-. Logro pronunciar Marron.**

 **-Esta mañana vino Trunks, porque vino? Y lo más importante porque subiste a su coche y te fuiste con él?-. La boca de Marron intentaba emitir palabra pero le era imposible la había tomado completamente de sorpresa.**

 **-Vamos Marron! Que pasa?-. Presiono 18.**

 **-Nada-. Dijo Marron. 18 suspiro pesadamente y Marron asintió nerviosa.-Trunks y yo… volvimos-.**

 **18 frunció el ceño molesta pero en realidad estaba más decepcionada.**

 **-No puedo creerlo de ti Marron, en verdad te tenía en otro concepto-.**

 **-Por favor mamá no me mires así-. Suplico.**

 **-No sé cómo quieres que te mire, estoy completamente decepcionada de ti-. Marron no fue capaz de decir nada y es que no tenía nada que decir quería decirle la verdad que estaba embarazada pero sabía que ya era suficiente para su madre cargar con que había vuelto con Trunks.**

 **Y ahí estaba ese silencio incomodo que invadía la sala por completo. Hasta que de pronto el estómago de Marron se revolvió, ella lo vio venir, sintió un ácido subir por su garganta, no pudo controlarlo cubrió su boca y salió corriendo al baño.**

 **-¡MARRON!-. Grito 18. Marron se arrodillo frente al retrete para vomitar.**

 **18 salió corriendo tras ella y cuando llego su sorpresa fue aún mayor al darse cuenta que lo que su hija vomito no fue comida si no… sangre.-Dios mío…-.**

 **Marron al escuchar el lamento de su madre giro para verla nerviosa.**

 **-Quiero saber qué te pasa y quiero saberlo ahora!-. Exigió su madre.**

 **Mirando los intensos ojos azules de su madre clavados en ella Marron supo que había llegado el momento de ser sincera.**

 **-Estoy… Estoy… estoy embarazada-. Sollozo.**

 **-¡QUE?-.**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento!-. Dijo llorando**

 **-Tú no te das cuenta? Acabas de vomitar sangre Marron! esto no está bien-.**

 **-Lo sé-. Dijo asustada.**

 **-NO! Tú no sabes nada! Para empezar quien te dijo que está embarazada?-.**

 **-El medico al que me llevo Trunks-.**

 **-Claro debí imaginarlo, No confió en Trunks-.**

 **-mamá…- Fue interrumpida.**

 **-Vamos!-. Ordeno tomándola del brazo.**

 **-A dónde?-.**

 **-Con un ginecólogo-.**

 **-Pero ya te dije que he visto a uno-. Dijo secando sus lágrimas.**

 **-Y yo ya he dije que no confió en Trunks-.**

ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


End file.
